


Undertale Requests

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Originally Wattpad, requested stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 28,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: A place to post small drabbles and one-shots that people requested, I may Turn them down if i don't know the characters.Chances to request are on wattpad when each batch finishes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Hope Orzechowski : Gift to Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the originals and keep an eye out for chances to Request at https://www.wattpad.com/story/211877855-undertale-requests

_Request: Error giving handmade sweaters as presents. Bonus is they end up acting like OP armor of some sort._

The one thing one had to understand, is that Error rarely knitted anything but his puppets.

Not that his puppets were normal, more then one person had tried to destroy one to find out they couldn't.

So it was amazing when Error decided to make something other then puppets, for someone else.

The strings he used to knit were once created by his magic, his feelings, his dreams, his hopes poured into them.

These were the strings of a god.

Tomorrow was Nightmare's birthday, and Error knew that Nightmare liked to walk about looking like his true self, not his corrupted form, when alone at home.

" _ **Where did I put that box and wrapping paper?"**_ Error mumbled, as he finished the gift.

OoOoO

" _ **Happy birthday, Nighty,"**_ Error smirked.

The goopy skeleton smirked in response, and carefully unwrapped the gift.

They were celebrating Nightmare's birthday at a restaurant in a surface AU.

" **Is.. this made from your strings?"** Nightmare said in shock, slowly pulling out the gift.

It was a dark purple sweater with a black apple design artfully centered on the front.

" _ **It is,"**_ Error said, smug as smug could be.

" **Let me try this on,"** Nightmare said slipping to the side room.

Moments later he was out in his new sweater, minus the goop.

Of course, it was at that moment Ink and Dream found them.

"Brother!" Dream cried, seeing the uncursed form.

"Error," Ink roared angrily, throwing rage-fueled red paint, but he aimed badly.

It hit Nightmare's new sweater.

And bounced off.

Everyone paused and stared.

"Now that's a bonus," Nightmare cackled, and everyone joined the battle.

The poor AU never recovered.


	2. MoonAndStarsAlign: Tiny Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: MoonAndStarsAlign. Error somehow gets turned into a bitty and ends up being cared for by Goth. Bonus if Error is Geno.

This... wasn't his day.

He hadn't even been destroying anything ether.

Error greatly wished he'd just stayed in the anti-void for the day.

In the end it had been Nightmare's fault, he'd been trying to create a new ability for his next battle against Dream.

Neither twin could kill the other, as even after all this time there very being were linked together.

Killing one was killing themselves.

Trapping the other was fair game.

And like all his bad days, someone else messed up.

And he was a freaking Bitty!

He'd also lost his glasses and had no clue where he was.

Nightmare was going to be a goopy mess of pain once he figured out how to reverse this.

"Oh wow, a bitty," a young male voice.

"Get away from me," he hissed.

"That's not very nice," a hand came into view and gently picked him up.

Crap, it was the Reapers spawn Goth.

And that was how Error would himself adopted.

Goth magic supporting his own damaged self.

What followed left Error confused.

There was no escape, yet as time went by he didn't want to escape.

It was... familiar.

Then... Goth visited home.

Reaper...

It was like a wall breaking.

Oh Stars...

Why did he have to remember.

It would have been better if he hadn't remembered.

Remembered coming home from a visit to Sci to find Reaper cheating with another.

Running..

Tripping...

White white white

Error teleported away.

And screamed.


	3. 98Storm: Radical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Error decides to mess with the codes, and now everything is an obnoxious shade of neon, and Reapers cloak is a rainbow.

Error was bored.

The multiverse was balanced at the moment... somehow.

Ink was playing Leaf frog in frogstale... blah, so much water there.

Nightmare and co were plotting, and last he heard Dream was searching for his brother.. in the wrong direction.

Yup... very bored.

He opened the multiverse code, usually he used this with Fates lists to figure out which worlds would work best to get the balance back faster.

Slowly.. a wicked grin settled across his as he typed in a tiny code and entered it.

He cackled.

"Radical!" Fresh cried skating out a portal and into another.

OoOoO

"I don't remember painting this AU like this?" Ink said confused, he was pretty sure this world was water themed not neon.

Shrugging he went back to play.

OoOoO

"I had no Idea neon shades of Blue existed!" Blue said, taking in his somehow tied died neon clothing.

As always he looked excellent.

OoOoO

"Oh My!" Grim said, taking in there robes.

Reapers eyes twitched.

He looked like a painting gone wrong.

OoOoO

Nightmare looked ready to commit murder.

He goopie self, looked like a several people had a fight over what neon color to paint something.

"Boss?" Killer asked shocked.

Nightmare pushed his minion, feeling his stress rise over this.

A chaotic brawl followed.

OoOoO

Error laughed as he watched multiple people and Au's through one-way portals.

He cheered the chaos with popcorn, sadly this would only last 24 hours.

He wondered what he should try next time?

-End


	4. GamerUTX : Brother, Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: When Nightmare is uncorrupted he is male and therefore a brother to Dream. But when he is corrupted, the form is female. But Dream doesn't not know this. NO ONE DOES. That means when Dream says "Brother", and. Nightmare denies it. He's technically correct as he is female in that state.

Another day, another confrontation with Dream.

Nightmare could really use some alone time.

They had a migraine with how much their twin had shouted 'Brother' at her.

Yes, _Her_.

Nightmare had discovered that her corrupted form was female, while his uncorrupted form was still male.

It had been a rather unpleasant surprise, as he rarely allowed his cursed side to take a form other then a goopy Sans.

Strangely enough, Error had been able to explain the gender change.

Trees were gender neutral, but could cross-fertilize, and due to the fact that the Tree of Feelings was based on an apple tree, and the spirit of the tree was feminine...

At that point, Nightmare had given up listening as Error went more and more into "Yay, Science!" mode, something that he couldn't really understand.

Sighing, Nightmare laid on the bed, her day totally ruined.

Really, how many more clues did he need to give for Dream to catch on, as she was pretty sure that the obviously female ecto body, _in a dress_ , should have been enough.

At this rate, Dream would only catch on if Nightmare decided to have kids.

Actually, never mind. Her twin was dense enough to not even notice a pregnancy.

 **"I'm your sister, you _nimrod_ ,"** Nightmare whispered sadly.


	5. Marmalee/Silvistris/Snowstorm174: More then a Simple Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @Marmalee Nightmare, error, and cross meet the dream swap versions of themselves
> 
> Request by: @Silvistris All of the Bad Sanses are actually female, but no one knows. So, Ink throws a paint out that turns everyone into girls, and nothing happens to the Bad Sanses. Wha?!
> 
> Request by: @Snowstorm174 Merge the two ideas together ((Why Snow why T_T))

The first thing Nightmare decided was that her gang's Dreamswap alternates were tiny. Actually, most of the Dreamswap alternates were tiny.

And cute.

Wow... Dreamswap Error just screamed 'kidnap me!' with how precious she was.

Error turned from talking to her counterpart to give Nightmare a cool stare, pausing her thought process.

Dreamswap Cross was merely a younger, slimmer Cross, and both of them were freaking out about this.

At least it wasn't their fault, Ink was the one who had had the "bright idea" of the Bad Sanses meeting good versions of themselves in hope it would make them good.

All it did was give the Errors' a chance to trade embroidery patterns.

DS!Nightmare had an 'I am _so_ done' look on her face.

"This isn't working out at all," Ink pouted, and nearby, Dream was watching, seeming ready to run in and kidnap the two Nightmares.

Blue... was being Blue, and enjoying the chaos.

"I know!" Ink shouted, pulling Broomie out.

" _ **Not now, Squid brain,"**_ Error grumbled.

"Too late," Ink cheered as he flung purple paint at them, to quickly for them to even have a chance to react.

The six monsters looked at the lavender paint in disgust.

" _ **Um... was something supposed to happen?"**_ DS!Error asked worriedly, picking at a loose thread on her scarf.

"It was suppose to turn you all into girls," Ink said, frustrated.

The bad Sanses and their counterparts traded looks.

" **We're already female, you absolute IDIOT,"** Nightmare hissed with a glare.

"And you've made X go crazy," complained the two Crosses simultaneously.

Both versions of X were screaming in panic at being turned into a female, not that anyone else could hear or see them.

Dream squeaked, and fainted at the fact all this time he had a 'female' twin.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ink said, clapping his hands together.

"What..." A voice croaked out, as apparently DS!Dream had also appeared during this revelation.

He then hit the ground with a thud.

It was just another day in the multiverse.


	6. ParacosmBlog: Try the AU two to the left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by ParacosmBlog: Geno is Aftertale!Sans, right? So have Error be AfterSwap!Sans(Blue) and Fresh be Afterfell!Sans(Red/Fell). And then Ink or someone thinks that Error is Geno, and somehow it all ends up with them explaining that, everyone shocked that Error used to be Blue (and suddenly they could see the similarities) and even more shocked that Fresh used to be Fell (no similarities at all)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way to much fun writing this one

Dream had no idea how no one had come to blows yet, in fact the Dark Sanses.. were on a picnic?

"What do you want Squid for brains," Error said, he was knitting while sitting next to Nightmare and Fresh who was half asleep against a tree.

And wasn't that boggling Dreams mind, usually by now his brother was trying to dust him.

"Its you, I know it is!" Ink said wide eyed pointing at the glitched being.

"Stop pointing, its Rude. And making no sense, but that's normal for you" Error grumbled.

"Rude," Fresh giggled with RU-DE on his glasses.

"Your Geno from Aftertale!" Ink said excitedly.

"Wrong!" Error said rolling his eyelight's still stitching.

"But you have to be, everything fits!" Ink whined.

"Ink calm down, you know Error wouldn't lie about this," Blue said trying to placate the frustrated creator.

"I'm Geno from AfterSwap," Error said tying off his work.

"Wha..." Blue said in shock.

Cue very awkward silence.

Error, the destroyer of AU's was a swap sans?

Literally linked to Blue.

Blue who seemed to break the 4th wall.

"A swap Geno..." Dream said in horror, the one time he met normal Geno had been enough.

A Geno who'd never been rescued by Reaper or healed...

No wonder the anti-void had warped him.

And.. why they couldn't beat the destroyer I the long run, he was probably still breaking the 4th wall.

Error smirked.

Yup, still breaking it.

"Wait, if your my Geno... what about Fresh?" Blue asked curious.

"Afterfell" Error said simply.

Fresh gave them a thumbs up.

"How the heck could a Fell Sans become Fresh!" a voice screamed bewildered.

Dream only realized when everyone stared at him, that he was the one that screamed.

"Probably best we don't find out," Dust said.

"Radical," Fresh smirked.

Yes..

Probably better for there sanity.


	7. Laughing_Zombie/The_Lich_Queen: Pollen on Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello! You're doing requests too! XD Yay! If I'm not too late, I hope it's alright if I make a request. Hope I'm not taking liberties with the below. But... I'm not overly sure what to chose, so I'll give you a couple of choices and let you have the final word. If you have read my 'Beloved Flowers' story, perhaps a little one-shot of after the events, a happy ending with Error, Ink and their last offspring, Inking Mistake. Or a joke with the Rainbow Inks and all their... many offspring... you might want a refresher of what I mean with the chapter, 'Extra And another thing you could do is, my 'tales of the unexpected' (perhaps the one on ao3), use random number gen and whatever story it lands on, write something on that. Whether it be a rewrite, continue or sequel to whatever it lands on (might want to even narrow it down further by first doing a random '100'. so '1-99' '100-199' '200-299' with them marked as '1', '2' and '3' etc...). Whichever you choose I hope you have fun with. And even if you do not choose you to do mine, thank you for doing these!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enjoy some time with Purple of the rainbow Inks

Purple Ink did not understand many things when he stepped out into the mass multiverse, Papa had protected his children very well.

He learned many had not taken his siblings and himself well, and he'd would have probably died to Inks enemies if Error had not taken them in.

A primal part of his mind still screamed, at his literal brush with death.

In more ways then one.

It was probably due to his more fragile bond to the others, that his steps to the big unknown were more hesitant.

He wanted to turn back, and stay with papa.

But that would disappoint his beloved papa.

And.. wow... he really had papa on the brain.

Must be an Ink thing.

He had to be brave, his papa was Brave and he looked a lot like papa.

Taking a deep breath he went forward.

OoOoO

It took twenty years for him to settle down, on a small AU out codes seemed to go to.

Purple opened a flower shop of all things.

The scent was calming, and reminded him of the flower moons.

Smiling he arranged the pale blue flowers to look nicer.

The bell above the door rang.

"Welcome to Rainbow Flowers, my name is Purple," he called to his customer, he looked up once he was satisfied with the arrangement.

The other was a Sans, a farmer sans of some type wearing a broad straw cat with little bees sewn into it.

"Ah... my name is Pollen, I own a honey farm outside town. I was wondering if you had certain flower seeds in stock," The Sans said, a yellow blush on his face.

Pollen and Bees, that was quiet cute.

He ignored the jokes sent from his siblings, mostly about Pollen Pollinating there flower soul.

They were perverts, all of them.

And now he was blushing stars darn it.

_Jerks._

"Lets see what you need and what I have to stock," he replied with a grin.

"Do you like Hot Chocolate?" Pollen asked suddenly.

Purple looked up and grinned "My family is famous for our obsession."

OoOoO

In the end, they married.

It was a whirlwind romance, and he was very happy.

After all, all flowers needed there bees.


	8. FearSearcher: Rocking in the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Nootmares Gang gets fused! Including Blueberry!

The... being, didn't quite know how to deal with this. They were a Sans, a multitude Sans.

They were pretty sure they could blame Sci for this issue, after all most weird things always ended being started by Sci.

Somehow Nightmare, Horror, Dust, Killer, cross, Error and strangely enough Blueberry had been merged into one being.

Yet.. there body came out rather normal.

They looked like a teenager but child sized with moonlight white bones, red eyelights, Errors tear marks but black like Nightmares corruption and felt like them too. Glitches randomly spawned on his body, but in random shapes now. They'd had to abandon the mess of clothing they'd ended in, and used a pair of pajama's from Nghtmare.

Apparently he slept without his corruption, and he was still child sized as when he had eaten the apples.

There emotions were rather muted, but they did have Cross's weird cow phobia.

Bovinophobia was a hilarious name for a phobia though.

There was only a small issue.

The unnamed merged Sans rocked back and forth in a corner.

They weren't really sane in the moment.

Why couldn't the multiverse go away.

Pop

"We never ever speak of this," Nightmare hissed, as they were suddenly all normal but naked.

The agreement was quick.

It was added to things they never speak of list.

Nightmare trying to cook was also on there... that poor pancake.


	9. Miyuki Ayane: Small Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if all of Nightmare's gang (Nightmare, Error, Cross, Killer, Horror and Dust) get turned into bittys by Sci at the request of Ink and take them to a bitty AU that they can't escape?

They screamed as they ran, throwing attack at there coming doom.

"Let gooo!" Killer yelled, as doom grasped him in a bone cage.

Well..

Or rather the itty Bitty Killer was grabbed by Inks normal sized hands.

Multiple attacks hit Inks hands, doing noting as they were too small and not enough power to even hurt him.

"Maybe should have arranged for this to happen in a better spot," Ink said, placing Killer in a bitty cage.

"Diie," Nightmare hissed as Dust tried stabbing Ink.

"Right... because this is hilarious," he said, glad he'd gotten Sci to agree to do this.

Finally he caught them all. Nightmare, Error, Cross, Killer, Horror and Dust all in the cage, all of them bitty's.

"This... is such a bad idea," Sci said nervously.

"No it's a great idea, we stop them by turning them into bitty's that lock bitty's to that AU and no one has to die," Ink said.

"No its a stupid idea squid," Error growled angrily, his growl sounding more cute at that size.

It was... so.. stupid hilarious.

OoOoO

They had managed to avoid adoption, but it was getting harder to stay.

Whatever had changed them to this form, had locked all but a small spark of there magic.

They couldn't portal or shortcut, and even send word to there allies to help them escape.

They had to get out of there.

"Gather around little ones, we have a visitor looking for companions!" the cheerful monster that ran the place, excitement ran through the true Bitty's.

A sigh of annoyance ran through the dark sans.

Not again...

"Hello!" a voice said.

Error spun around in shock, that voice,, no.

The visitor was a Blue, but there body was wrong.

Errored.

" _ **Blue,"**_ he said in shock.

" _ **Hi Error, sorry for the wait. Ink locked this Au so I couldn't get in,"**_ Blue said, voice warping.

Glitching.

" _ **No... I got you out of the anti-void in time,"**_ Error yelled.

" _ **Yeah... I had to use the anti-void to sneak in, might have stayed in longer then I meant to,"**_ Blue said thoughtfully.

" _ **Lets get you all out of here and normal, Oh! You can call me**_ _ **Blueberror**_ _ **or Bluerror,"**_ Blue... no the other Error said.


	10. Starshineburst: Moult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: what if Error was secretly a fallen angel but was discovered by everyone during his wings shedding feathers for new feathers to grow?

It was always a pain, once they had been perfect... golden white in color that never became damaged.

But this was his choice, the feathers were black and moulting now.

Carefully he hand his yellow tipped fingers through his feathers, feeling relief as the damaged ones released themselves.

He could feel the new growth coming in nicely, and it looked like this rare moult of his would be a short one.

Error was not looking forward to the next part, he had to destroy the remnants of the moulting feathers so no one could find them.

Which is why he'd come to his secret spot in Outertale, where he'd drop them into the void.

Sighing he stretched, and _stretched_.

Huge ebony wings as dark as the night sky spread behind him, if one looked close phantom sparks of gold seemed to appear briefly giving the illusion of stars twinkling.

Only the wings remained of his true self, having sacrificed it all to fall.

"Idiot Painter," he sighed.

He'd fallen to keep the balance, knowing that as he was he wouldn't be able to slow down the cancerous growth of Ink's creating.

Error... no Aziraphale missed home, home he would never return to.

That was the true price for following father's request.

A strangled gasp caught his attention, and the fallen angel now destroyer spun around.

" _ **Crap,"**_ he swore, apparently Ink had found a feather he missed while grooming that floated away.

He wasn't quiet sure how, the Star sans and Nightmare's group both arrived without him knowing.

Looks like this secret was out.


	11. SpectralParadoxTiger: Broken Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you could do a destructivedeath (Reaper x Error) story, I would be ever most grateful. There aren't enough stories with their ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one, but it was a pain to write, enjoy it @SpectralParadoxTiger

Reaper had been alone for a very long time.

His beloved Geno had vanished so long ago.

They had been true soulmates, and once one met the other no other would ever be enough.

Not Dead, missing.

' _Where are you Geno'_ he thought his soul crying.

OoOoO

Error was a lonely being.

His job forced on him by Fate.. made things difficult.

Oh he had friends, but sometimes it could be years till he saw them again.

The Anti-void was not kind to any being, even one that was bound to it.

In that Error was the avatar of the anti-void along with the god of Destruction, he was just waiting for a being to become the avatar to the void... after all he knew the void was alive in the same way as the anti-void.

And infested by Gasters.

He was lonely...

And wondered who or what he'd been before Fate stole him.

' _Is happiness too much to ask for?'_ he thought to himself.

Fate screamed and he moved ever onwards.

OoOoO

They met on a AU going to ruin, falling to the void.

Error was there to watch, not having to do anything to end it.

The inhabitants that survived had long fled, nothing but broken edges of a story remained.

"Usually your gone by the time I arrive," Reaper said, watching the end.

" _ **I was curious, not often i see an AU self destruct like this,"**_ Error replied, hey he wasn't being attacked so he wouldn't attack the other.

Then Error was gone as the last vanished.

Error paused as he arrived back at the anti-void.

His soul cried.

In another place Reaper paused as his soul called out for it soulmate.

OoOoO

Yet...

Destiny always win in the end

For soulmates were Destiny

"I feel like I should know you," Reaper told the Destroyer, as they met once again in happenstance.

" _ **I thought Death knew everyone?"**_ Error asked.

"Only in the end," Reaper replied.

The Soul never forgot.

OoOoO

"You two never seem to fight when you meet," Ink said, when he found out both Death and the Destroyer talked.

"Of course we fight, we argue," Reaper protested.

"That's not what I mean, there's.. something different when your together," Ink said, the soulless being confused.

"Special Ink? There's nothing between the Error and myself," Reaper protested.

OoOoO

"Your not what I expected," a voice said, Error turned to find the Papyrus of Reapertale.

" _ **I am just a Monsters among monsters,"**_ Error replied.

"That's not what I meant, those marks on your face... why are you always crying?" he asked.

Error paused.

" _ **Mind your own business Grim,"**_ Error said and vanished.

Grim was taken off, as he hadn't known the Destroyer knew his name.

In the anti-void Error held his head, his head hurt.

The Soul always remembered.

OoOoO

Time marched forward.

All things did.

Even the multiverse.

All things reached there end.

"Whelp... this is the end," Reaper said, as the multiverses destroyed each other as even the Error could not stop Ink for long.

" _ **Looks like Ink won, creation upon Creation till he**_ _ **murdrered**_ _ **the multiverse,"**_ Error sighed standing next to Reaper in the anti-void.

"So now I'll put the chairs up, sweep the floor and lock the door behind me," Reaper said.

" _ **Sweeping?"**_ Error asked curious.

"Cleaning up after the end," Reaper said waving a hand idly.

" _ **Wonder what will happen now,"**_ Error said thoughtfully.

"I have a question, does the name Geno mean anything to you?" Reaper asked frowning, he really didn't quite understand why he asked now.

"Genocide?" Error said confused for once voice empty of glitches.

"It's been a very a long time," Reaper said gently.

"I'm sorry... I barely remembered," Error.. no Geno said softly.

"No, its fine. Your here in the end," Reaper said as it ll ended, he gently took Genos hand in his own.

"So what now?" Geno asked holding his mates hand tightly.

"I always wondered, what was beyond the door I lock behind me in the end," Reaper said with a grin, Grim watched the two a smile on his lips.

Together, Two Deaths and the Destroyer left the multiverse.

Behind them the anti-void went dark and vanished.

END


	12. FearSearcher: Masks we Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is secretly human (and female) but just uses something to shift her appearance into a Skele-body.

This wasn't what was suppose to happen.

This wasn't her multiverse.

It wasn't suppose to be her story.

Yet...

Apparently it was.

Had she died?

Did what the comics called transmigrate to another world?

If she had she wanted a refund.

"Why me?" she asked the endless white.

_ There is no one else _

OoOoO

Error had no friends.

Allies yes...

People who wanted to be his friends yes...

But he walked alone..

This journey of horror was his alone.

A journey where he himself was a lie.

He retreated far into the anti-void, where no one but himself could go.

And pulled off the mask.

The human girl cried in unhappiness, the mask in her hands taunting her.

She wasn't a skeleton.

Or a Sans.

She wanted to go home.

Not playing this unending play of nightmares.

"Can I go home yet?" she asked.

_ Not Yet _

She placed the mask on.

Error once again walked to his Duty.

Alone.


	13. Lunar_Dreamcatcher - Petals and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What if nobody else knew of Dream's garden that is located in an abandoned AU, so during a fight with the Star Sanses and Dark Sanses, they accidentally end up there. Dream tries to end the fight when one of his plants gets damaged, causing him to snap at them since it kept him calm? (I really like Dream having a gardening hobby, and idk if I came up with it or not XD)

It was a beautiful sight, flowers neatly arranged in flower plots. Colors of all shades of the rainbow, and in the gentle wind looked like a rainbow rippling. The sun was just rising, dewdrops glimmering on leaves on petals.

It was peaceful.

Beautiful to behold.

Oh... and that plot over there just got blown up.

"Why is there multiple flower plots on an abandoned AU?" Dust asked as he avoided Blues hammer.

"Wonder what they taste like?" Horror asked.

"Oh! I want to paint them in patterns," Ink said throwing paint.

And there went another flower plot.

It was at that moment Dream appeared, he hadn't been there when the fight started.

He dropped the watering can he was holding.

"My flowers..." he whimpered.

**BOOOM**

This was his sanctuary...

His place he could relax and grow flowers in peace.

**Boom boom boom**

And quiet.

"My garden..." he cried, angry gold eyes turned to both good and bad sanses.

"Stop.. stop destroying my garden!" he yelled.

_CRUNCH_

And the flower that took him 300 years to find and grow.

Which he doubted he could find more.

The dark and light sanses froze, as there sins went down there back.

Ink turned and laughed nervously.

"Dream?" he asked.

"Get out!" Dream snarled.

"How about no," Dust laughed.

"WHO SAID YOU HAD A CHOICE...."

No one quiet remembered what happened next, only that they fled the AU and would never go back.

Dream hummed happily and watered his garden, it was so nice of his brother to find the seeds to his rare flowers for him.

Nightmare shivered and decided to hide out for maybe.. a few years?


	14. ChaosDancer12: Destruction Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I love Shadowed Moon, so I was wondering, what could happen if Corrupted was the Destroyer instead of Passive?

Dream had grown up quicker then he liked.

Yet he had no choice, he had to protect Nightmare.

Poor Nightmare, who was gentle and had no fighting ability.

He hated the Villagers for that, Nightmare had eaten the apples in despair. But it split his twin in two, the one he looked after now who Nightmare replied he was Passive.

Corruption, the curse of the apples and its corruption and all that was aggressive.

Passive... the part of his brother he had left, could not fight.

He couldn't even blame his brother... ers, he'd been driven in a corner and broke.

With the tree dead nothing here remained, so he gathered Passive and left.

Passive he discovered was frozen in the form of a child, gentle and sky.

Dream cursed the humans.

Passive would never be alright unless they could find Corruption, who Passive said had been stolen.

Stolen by who?

In the end Dream joined the Star sanses, mostly to stop the mass negativity that was too much for Passive to control and keep the balance.

Passive did not understand why Dream aged without him, or the ability to fight.

Dream felt like a failure.

OoOoO

Passive hummed happily as he found another book he needed, he loved going to book sales.

Suddenly screams filled the air and mass negativity and fear filled the air.

He slipped outside to see what was going on.

Error..

The Destroyer...

He had heard of him from Dream, who had warned him to flee from the being as Passive while Powerful couldn't fight.

Error turned.

Mismatched eye lights met purple eyelights.

An eternity seemed to happen.

"Corruption?"


	15. ParacosmBlog: Right of Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope i'm not late! Fresh didn't have a name at the start, he was just 'parasite'. When one day, Error named him 'Fresh', which in Parasite culture or whatever is like claiming him as his child. So Fresh sees Error as his parent. Error is tired of Fresh's antics one day and angrily asks why he always follows him (he doesn't mind most days but now it became too much) and it was revealed that he had 'claimed' Fresh as his son and that as a parasite, Fresh was basically a toddler, (which explains his lack of empathy, since toddlers aren't exactly the best example of it) then about how Fresh gets injured by Ink while in an AU and Error comes storming in to help his child.

" _ **What..."**_ Error squeaked.

Yes.. the big bad destroyer squeaked.

"That's right!" Fresh beamed.

Error crashed.

Fresh poked him with a stick, waiting for him to reboot.

OoOoO

To start it up, Fresh has been about awhile.

Infecting..

Being a rad guy..

Causing chaos...

The usual days work you know!

The multi colored parasite didn't have a name, names were... different for beings such as he.

And yes, he did think of himself as male even though his true body inside his host didn't have a gender.

And then he came across Error.

Now that was one cool Skeleton.

Of course he had to talk to the other, and was stunned when Error labelled him Fresh....

A name...

He had a name!

He was so stunned he didn't notice Error left.

"Oops.." Fresh said.

OoOoO

And thus began the great Stalking of Error by Fresh.

Annoying Fresh.

And acting the age he was as a Parasite.

How does one explain to there name giver, that in parasite years one was a toddler and thus when named you adopted them.

Wait... would Error be his Mother or Father?

" _ **Why the**_ **Funk** _ **Are you always stalking me!"**_ Error snarled.

Fresh tilted his head.

Wait!

This was an opening.

"Well, when you named me you adopted me as I'm still a toddler Parasite Daddy'o," Fresh grinned giving finger guns.

And thus Fresh finally got the words out.

OoOoO

After a total freak out and panic attack, Error relaxed a bit.

He could deal with children...

_Laughter... smiles.. love.. a single purple eyelight_

He winced and pushed such strange images away, he'd always been alone.

Probably even before the anti-void.

" _ **Alright, here are some ground rules,"**_ Error said, Fresh beamed.

OoOoO

Ink may not have a soul, but he truly did hate Fresh.

Just as he did Error.

The Parasite twisted and corrupted his creations, and stole there bodies.

He probably did it for sick amusement.

Well, in a few moments Fresh would be dust and the parasite would be gone.

"Ma!" Fresh cried.

"Parasites don't have parents," Dream said notching a light arrow.

The next instant the two were slammed into a wall, three rooms away.

"Get.. away.. from my Kid!" Error snarled in front of them.

Ink only knew pain then darkness.

OoOoO

"Ma..." Fresh said wincing.

"Don't worry, I'm here... and I already have a new host ready for you," Error smiled, and Fresh smiled.

Error was the best mother.


	16. MoonAndStarsAlign: Families stay together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire Momma CQ family plus Ink somehow gets thrown into the fgod multiverse and Error has to look after them until they get home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I barely know anything of the Momma CQ verse.

There was a mini Error there.

A mini him.

There was only suppose to be one Error per multiverse, other then lesser copies.

There was also a mini Ink.

And why were they calling a human mom?

There multiverse was probably weird.

Especially since Geno and Fresh was there, Fresh there wasn't a parasite.

If mini Geno was here Reaper must never find out, or he'd probably freak out or become depressed again.

Probably both.

After all Error was Geno.

Stupid Fate kidnapping him from his happy ending.

He couldn't even tell anyone once he regained his memories.

"Mom, look a big me! Will I be that big and cool looking when I get older?" mini Error asked.

"Hopefully less scarred," CQ said looking very worried, after all they'd just ended in another multiverse.

How hard could it be, to look after three kids, there friend and the mom could it be?

Wow... no that was a stupid thing to think.

OoOoO

"IIINNNNK!" Error screamed.

Ink cackled and ran away clutching the mini Ink in his arms.

"I can't wait to show Dream!" Ink cheered happily.

This was the fifth time.

CQ drank her tea ignoring the chaos, Little Ink did enjoy the kidnapping events.

Mini Fresh held up a sign with a 5 on it.

Local Fresh voted a 4.

Geno rolled his eyes and continued to play checkers with mini Error, he was doing medically so much better due to treatments from Sci.

They all ignored Reaper sobbing in the corner.

Error mentally begged Sci to build the portal back faster,

Just the Usual Sunday.


	17. DarkMidnightDragon: All in Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REquest: Dream and Nightmare get stuck in one body?

Nightmare threw up, tainted magic pooling in the grass.

He was not feeling good.

It was as if he'd in a blender.

"Brother," Dream said.

"Not now Dream..." Nightmare said trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Sorry.." the other responded.

He was going to kill Sci!

"Brother please," Dream said at the spike of negativity.

Nightmare pulled back the emotions the best he could, and dizzily goy up using hsi goop.

Golden Goop.

"...." Dream said.

"Dream... tell me your just out of sight," Nightmare said feeling cold.

"Ah... no..." Dream said, and Nightmare suddenly realized that Dream was speaking out of his mouth.

Swearing heavily he quickly located a reflective surface, while it was a slightly scummy pond it would do.

It was his own uncorrupted face looking back, just as young as it had been before he at the apples. His left eyelight was his original purple, but the right was a familiar gold. His bones were black semi goop covered neck down, but the clothing were a mix of Dreams and hi won.

Summoning his usual four extra appendages, the highest two were still black but the lower two were gold.

Dream made a dying sound.

"Please tell me this wasn't a plan to save me..." Nightmare snarled.

"No! There was a virus causing issues. The device was suppose to entrap it..not this," Dream begged horrified.

"Well... Sci already left, probably thought we went to battle as usual," Nightmare grumbled, no longer feeling anyone else in the AU.

"We're going to need help," Dream sighed.

"Its too dangerous to go get Sci, were going to have to go to the other scientist." Nightmare said, knowing people would attack them if they tried to ask Sci for help. The goop even changed, was a bit too well known.

"Other Scientist, a Sci copy?" Dream said confused.

That poor innocent bean.

OoOoO

" _ **Hmmm..."**_

Dream was rather silent, as the Error checked them over of all things.\

" _ **The idiot reversed several code, confine to combine. Yours and Dreams codes are at th**_ _ **e**_ _ **source th**_ _ **e**_ _ **same, so it partially combined you,"**_ Error said, somehow pulling up a screen filled with code.

"Can.. you fix this?" Dream finally asked.

" _ **Pfff... Sci is a hack, this barely rates a second glance,"**_ Error said, and spritzed water on them.

"Ack," Dream said face planinting on the anti-voids.... ground?

"Warn a monster!" Nightmare snarled.. from behind him.

"Thanks the stars," Dream said in relief.

" _ **Stay away from each other for three months once out the anti-void, your codes will stabilize by then,"**_ Error said putting away his glasses. _**"Now get out.**_

The twins wisely fled the irate monster.


	18. Dat_Artistic_Nobody: A Haunting we will go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Something happened to Ink that causes him to die, BUT, he turns into a ghost and follows Error around.
> 
> Error, of course, freaks out at first, but then they both try to find a way to stop Ink from being a ghost since Multiverse still needs the balance and all.
> 
> I imagine freak outs when Error just strolls into the gang and Cross and Dust just sees a ghost Ink since they both sorta have a ghost Chara and Pap with them too xD
> 
> Again, it's okay if you don't take the request/idea uwu
> 
> It's also your choice wether Ink already knows about the balance, just found out about the balance or found out after the ghost thing, because Ink would be confused as to why Error would help after all-

Error ignored his constant shadow.

He was use to this shadow now, and had yet to find a way to fix it.

He'd also yet to find a way to reverse it.

"Error! Look at this!" his shadow cried, Error sighed and turned.

" _ **Its a flower,"**_ he replied.

"Yes an echo flower but rainbow colored!" Ink cried.

Yes Ink was his Shadow, and somehow a ghost following him.

Ink didn't even remember how he died!

He had to get this fixed, the multiverse needed it creator to promote new growth and new things.

Just as it needed destruction to take out the broken and glitched and what needed to go for creation to grow.

At least Ink knew now, after an epic freak out.

As a plus, as a ghost his memory wasn't 'Squirrel!'

He was a bit sour as he wasn't able to visit Nightmares and his crew much, as Cross and Dust freaked out when he entered with his shadow.

They could see Ink's ghost.

Well too bad, he could now see X and Papyrus too.

It was too annoying to see the freak out every time.

" _ **How many people know you died?"**_ Error asked.

"Oh! No one but you and Nightmares group," Ink said looking up from the flower.

" _ **Right... we just need ot get you back to life before people notice, or the balance falls wrong again.. geeze... I just got everything balanced my side,"**_ Error said rubbing his skull, and it was annoying with Ink complaining the whole time.

"Pretty sure dead is dead, shouldn't even exist anymore as i don't have a soul," Ink said thoughtfully.

Suddenly Error smirked,

"Inky... have you ever heard of possession?" Error asked, Ink looked at him curious.

OoOoO

"Oh Ink! How have you been!" Dream said, as the creative skeleton got home.

"It was a great Vacation," Ink said happily.

"Just remember to tell someone next time goof," Dream smiled.47

"Will do," Ink said going to his room.

Once there he lay on his bed relaxed and smiled.

"It worked,' Ink said.

" _ **Of course it worked,"**_ Error said rolling there eyes.

"Sure I died, but now no one will ever know I was soulless. I can actually feel Error, no more chugging paints. I can remember all the time," Ink said happily.

" _ **And easier to keep the balance,"**_ Error smirked.

Ink laughed.


	19. nebbiaofthedark: All for one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by nebbiaofthedark An fgod error story where fate takes the other half of cross's and x!chara's soul to make error. Time passes, cross joins nightmare's gang. In a fight with the star san's cross dies. His soul fuses with errors. (P.S. chara soul become whole too.) Their memory's mingle into one and they have the ability to switch forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extended version of this request can be found in there 'Plot Bunnys' chappy 'error is Cross' I borrowed a few more ideas from there but the rest is my adds to the request.

Fate was in a bit of a pickle.

Time was unwinding and the multiverse breaking because Ink had created too much.

Really.. she loved her kid, but he was a nimrod.

She had told him, begged him and even yelled at him about the balance.

But.. he no longer heard her.

So convinced he was the highest power.

And now it was ending.

Everything falling into her void.

Even her only child.

Then she spotted the remnants of a certain Au, long gone but she spotted something hidden it its broken coding. Curious she grabbed whatever it was, and stared.

Partial souls, a monster and a human...

Ah!

She recognized as the other halves of Cross and X soul.

A gem of an idea grew.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to use you to create something new.. to keep a balance," Fate said, and got to work at the same time as reversing time to just the right point.

An Error was Born.

OoOoO

Error didn't know how to take Cross when he met, the other was very childish.

Also a strange deja vu.

There was a lot of amusement also, when no one realized he could see and hear X... as the once Chara made hilarious remarks.

Yet... that's strange prickling deja vu was always there.

Other then stealing Cross's chocolate, he usually avoided the other.

OoOoO

Cross was a happy being, he'd had a lot of losses but he continued on.

Well.. other then a brief insanity of stealing from other AU's to rebuild his own.

The others were weird, but his friends.

He stil wasn't sure on Error, as the other always seemed to be busy.

He hadn't thought he'd fall in love.

Not with Nightmare.

Nightmare the King of Nightmares.

They's married.

X stayed asleep, not wanting to be involved on what they did on there wedding night.

This morning though, he\d had a welcome surprise.

A newborn monster soul was forming in his won fragile soul, he wondered how Nightmare would take parenthood.

He never got to ask

A confrontation happened.

Just a random meeting turned battle between the star sans and nightmares group.

He hadn't even been in the battle, a stray attack from Ink got him coming out of a store.

'Oh... so this is what Death feels like' he thought.

Then nothing.

OoOoO

Cross woke up with a gasp.

Chara woke with a gasp..

No.. Error woke with a gasp.

His skull swam dizzily.

"What... the stars!" Cross cried.

He had died.

He and X had bit the big one.

"I died..." he cried in shock, he started there slightly panicked till he realized what he was looking at.

Why was he in the anti-void looking at the souls Error kept safe for the future.

And why did he know why Error kept them, and why the heck did he know how fate sounded.

Error woke...

Error woke...

ERROR WOKE!

"Why am I also Error and X!" he screamed in shock, as he seemed to have the others full memories.

Insert panic attack.

Insert Cross running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

It was then that a faded, almost lost memory surfaced.

"Wow... Ink actually self destructed the multiverse... and fate somehow grabbed the parts of our souls we lost," Cross said thoughtfully.

Okay.. he couldn't exactly hate Fate for stopping the end.

Pissed at her he could do.

And then he discovered he was naked.

He blushed and summoned his strings.

"Wait I can summon these still, even though I look like myself?" Cross said bewildered.

Quickly he used his strings to recreate his normal clothing, and no matter what people said it did not make him look like an Oreo.

Wait.. the souling!

Did it survive his death or there souls rejoining!

Quickly Cross summoned his soul, and stared.

A whole monster boss soul, but its seemed to have a transparent aura of determination around the monster soul showing X soul was still there just not its normal appearance. After all, he and X were one now.. and well so was Error.

Relief settled as he spotted the small newborn monster soul, it had survived the transition.

He returned his soul, and tried to portal out.

" _ **I meant to do that,"**_ he said, instead somehow transforming into Error.

He tried again, and was now X.

And again... okay an adult version of X?

"This might take a few days," he sighed,

OoOoO

Nightmare was on a mission.

A mission to kill freaking Reaper that is.

"You can't kill Death," Reaper pointed out.

"Stop reading my mind!" Nightmare snarled.

"You were ranting for five minutes about it," Reaper said dryly.

"Give me Cross soul or I'll make your ever living life miserable!" Nightmare snarled.

"I don't have his soul," Reaper protested.

"LIER! He died i was there! That means you had to have collected it," Nightmare yelled.

"I wasn't called, so no death," Reaper protested, dodging Nightmares attacks.

"Er.. boss?" a voice said behind him.

"Not now Cross killing Reaper," Nightmare yelled back, then froze.

Reaper quickly fled as Nightmare turned around, grabbed Cross it a hug held into place by his extra limbs.

"Your dead..." Nightmare said softly.

"I got better!" Cross said brightly.

"How..?" Nightmare asked bewildered, he had gathered Cross's dust himself... but he could feel Cross soul inside... well Cross.

"Well... you know know how X and I could never find our lost soul halves..." Cross said with a smile.

"Yes... even Error could never locate a trace," Nightmare responded.

"And you know the man crush you have on Error?" Cross giggled.

"Its friendship, not a man crush!" Nightmare protested.

"By the way Fate grabbed our soul halves, melded them and made the Error with them. So I die, poof... rebounded back to the rest our soul," Cross said.

"...." Nightmare gargled out.

"That means your married to Error also Nighty, good thing since don't share well," Cross said cheerfully.

"Nightmare?" Cross asked.

"Heh..." Nightmare said, and giggled... a perverse giggle.

"Right... lets go home boss," Cross sighed.

Later, it was not amusing when Nightmare fainted when he found out he was going to be a father.

Wasn't his husband suppose to be the big bad?


	20. FireladyofInk: Elemental!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink. Gets Elemental Soul. All elements, not one. Gets op creation powers because of it. Other Sanses gain more animal traits. Like spider Error lol. And I want a cat Horror! Yee! But Ink changes because he gets this overpowered Soul. You can choose how...

"I am the avatar!"

"Pass the tylonol," Dream asked Horror, Horror did as he asked his new cat ears twitching.

"Wind!"

_Whooosh..._

"Water!"

_Splatt_

"Learn to aim!" Blue cried.

"Earth!"

_Thuunk!_

"Noooooooo!" Fell cried.

"There went Fells suppose secret Flower plot," Dream sighed.

"Fire!"

_Crackle_

That one everyone fled.

Error moved two feet from the left not stopping knitting, no one asked him what traits a spider totem gave him in fear of his life.

One poor copy AU sans, had already died when eh asked if if Error could now pull strings from...

Well you know where.

"How did Ink get an elemental elemental soul anyway?" Blue demanded holding his blaster hammer angrily.

Dream turned and stared at a small bird made of fire, that was chatting with a hedgehog made of fire.

And a strange Temmie just appeared also, and they weer grinning... never a good sign.

"I vote we make them take the soul back," Blue said hissing, hsi poor kitchen was just ash's.

"No nays, the vote wins,' Dust said.

"CHAAAARGE!" the Sans both good and bad screamed.

"Eh?" Ink said.


	21. Peripie2: Brother my Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well, I was think what if Error wasn't alone? I'm not excluding Nightmares gang in this, but what if Error had an older brother? I was thinking along the lines of an ErrorSwap Papyrus. I feel like instead of just Error getting trapped in the anti-void he had his brother with him. Swap Papyrus in general are very protective and I feel that despite being turned into an Error, Stitches (Error Papyrus though you can change his name to what ever), would still be VERY protective, even more so than ever after their home was destroyed. If we continue to go with the traditional Swap Papyrus theme of protecting their brother at all costs I think that Stitches would take over being the destroyer instead of his brother as to protect him. I would also think that Stitches wouldn't be entirely sane after everything that happened, so there's a high chance he might try to keep Error locked away in the anti-void were no one would be able to find him and destroy any that did. I mean Stitches still lives and cares about his brother, but he would be terrified that he could lose Error to not only his arch enemy Ink, but to every day things themselves. After being in the anti void so long I think Error would be extremely oblivious to most things and would unknowingly put himself into danger constantly. I can just imagine Error unknowingly opening a portal and causing chaos for both the dark and light sans. Especially since no one would have know he existed because of being in the antivoid for a Millennium.

Once upon a time, there was a happy swapverse.

Two brothers.

Then It fell into the void, Fate ripping the Sans out of his AU snipping the threads keeping him there.

Yet Papayrus didn't fall, he chased.

Into a horrid whiteness.

The Papyrus known as Stitches t those he loved begged Fate, take him as the Destroyer instead of his little brother.

Sans known as Thread to his friends was unconscious during this, the anti-void breaking him.

Don't Fail Fate said.

The new Destroyer grinned.

OoOoO

Thread lay on the ground of the anti-void, his glitching mostly black bones his only company.

The voices didn't count.

Brother was gone again..

He always seemed to be gone...

He loved his brother...

Stitches was all he had.

Brother was everything he remembered.

" _ **Bored..."**_ he said, his glitched voice echoing in the anti-void.

Yawning he threw magic in front of himself.

"Eh..." he said, as the magic splashed in the air and formed.. a window like thing.

Yes! A window!

What was a window?

" _ **So much colors,"**_ Thread whispered in awe.

The magic faded and banished, he sighed.

Unknown the chaos he caused as someone saw the portal forming, a portal type that a certain destroyer also used.

" _ **Yo Bro!"**_ a voice said, Thread spun around and hugged the taller being.

" _ **Brother! Your back!"**_ he cried.

" _ **Looks like you've been good my little Error,"**_ Stitches said rubbing his head _**"Surprised your all big again."**_

Thread giggled, his brother got all pouty when he was in hie much taller form. Moments later he was small again, and Stitches picked him up happily. Threads wasn't quite sure why brother liked the star marking better then the tear ones, he didn't mind either.

" _ **OH I made some puppets in the looks you asked for!"**_ Thread said happily, pulling them out.

" _ **Perfect bro, they'll be perfect guardians for the souls,"**_ Stitched said, Thread beamed.

" _ **Brother... would you like to make friends,"**_ Stitches asked.

" _ **Friends?"**_ he asked confused.

" _ **Meet others to play with?"**_ Stitches asked, a bewildered look met his. _**"**_ _ **Don't worry, big brother will have it all planned"**_

OoOoO

Blue didn't know what to think.

The Destroyer had come

The Error.

Who looked like a demented twisting glitchy version of his brother.

His... world was gone.

He hoped Papy was okay.

He cried as he was grabbed into a broken portal, into endless white that went forever. He heard a static like sound, and knew the portal was gone.

"What do you want with me?" he begged.

" _ **I hear you good at making friends,"**_ The Error smirked.

"I guess," he said bewildered.

" _ **BROTHER!"**_ The Error yelled suddenly.

"Bro... ther!" Blue said in shock.

" _ **Big brother!"**_ a glitchy voice shouted, and the Error caught a blur.

" _ **Hello my little error, I brought a guest to be a friend,"**_ Error said.

Blue felt something twist, looking at a glitched version of himself who looked at him in awe and yet.. shyly?

"You still haven't told me what a friend is brother," his counterpart pouted.

Okay... now Blue definitely had to fix that.

OoOoO

Thread was thrilled.

Something new!

A new gift from his brother.

"Thread, what do you like to eat?" Blue asked, they were playing with the strings that hung everywhere.

" _ **Eat..."**_ Thread said confused. _**"OH! Brother gave me chocolate once it. I liked it!"**_

"What about tacos?" Blue asked excitedly, he might not be hot about his situation but he could see.. the other Error Thread was rather lonely when his brother was away.

" _ **What are Tacos? Are they funny?"**_

Blue wanted to home now.

OoOoO

Time was funny in the anti-void.

A minute could be hours.

Eons could he minutes.

The outside could end and one wouldn't notice.

And thus Blue began to loose himself to this anti-void.

"Um.. Thread?" Blue said uncertain.

" _ **Yes?"** _

"Am I hearing voices from nowhere?" he asked confused.

" _ **Oh! The voices of the anti-void!"**_ Thread said happily.

"They keep saying saying they don't like Stitches, and that your suppose to be the destroyer?" he half asked.

" _ **Big Brother said he was going to be the Destroyer... whatever that is. There a bit upset as they said the other form Fate gave me is stronger then brother,"**_ Thread said.

"Other form?" Blue asked curious.

And Blue was introduced to the form that should have been the Error The Destroyer.

OoOoO

"Hey, you want a nickname from me. Your a swapsans and were mostly called Blueberry. I'm called Blue as I'm the original,"

" _ **Swap?"**_ Thread said confused.

"Oh! Let me tell you about the multiverse!" Blue said, and began telling him of the wider chaotic world outside. Thread listened raptly, engrossed of things he never heard of before.

" _ **I want to see everything, what about a nickname? Thread is a nickname.. now that I think on it,"**_ Thread said frowning.

"Well Stitches calls you little error, and your a blue type sans so.. how about Blueberror?" Blue asked.

Thread beamed.

OoOoO

Thread... no Blueberror, was no longer lonely.

Yet...

Blueberror knew Blue was lonely, he wanted his own home and big brother.

He could also see that his home was not good for Blue, he could see an error in there eye now and then.

Blue could not stay, no matter how much he wished.

His friend was sleeping right now, sleep was something he didn't understand.

Gently he summoned the strings, and a single soul was carried down to him.. the soul his brother had brought with Blue.

Could he do this...

He would be alone again?

" _ **Brother?"**_ he said.

OoOoO

"Are you sure?" Blue asked frowning.

" _ **Get going Brat, don't break your promises to**_ _ **Blueberror,"**_ The Error Stitches said opening a portal.

" _ **Big brother said he'll take me to visit,"**_ Blueberror said placing the soul in bBlues hand.

OoOoO

Papyrus felt soul relief when Blue returned unhurt.

Something unheard of from the destroyer.

They reset.

There home returned.

"Bro.. why did he release you?" he asked curious.

"What would you do to keep me safe and happy?"

"Anything."Stretch whispered.

"Papy, the Destroyer, he's another you, because if he didn't do it, then his brother would be forced to destroy everything. Does that remind you of us?" Blue asked.

Stretch has a Blue Screen of Death moment.

"Oh! I promised Blueberror a sleepover and tacos," Blue said happily.


	22. RoseyRebel: Blue Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by RoseyRebel May you please do one where Blue is secretly bipolar and his struggles and triumphs with trying to hide it? And maybe only Error knows about Blue being bipolar? Maybe someone else finds out too... Please credit me for the idea, if that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, I'm not good at this type of Request, so the illness won't have the best portrayed.
> 
> Bipolar disorder, formerly called manic depression, is a mental health condition that causes extreme mood swings that include emotional highs (mania or hypomania) and lows (depression). When you become depressed, you may feel sad or hopeless and lose interest or pleasure in most activities. This is just one of its versions.

His breath came hot and uneven, his body felt as if a million ants crawled over him.

He hated this.

Hated.

HATED!

His fingers dug at his skull, he needed the pain pain.

"Stop it... please, I can't stand anything anymore," Blue cried.

Suddenly strong hands grabbed his own, pulling them away from his skull before he could hurt himself.

" _ **Breath Blue, relax,"**_ a familiar voice said, Blue sniffled and shivered and blinked in surprise when a large jacket was pulled over his shivering form.

"Why... is everything so hard Error. Why do i have to keep smiling," Blue whispered.

" _ **Because you want to be happy, fight to be happy,"**_ Error replied.

"I just want it to stop, my emotions running away without my say so," Blue whispered "No one but you seemed to notice."

" _ **Maybe... you'll tell them one day,"**_ Error replied.

"Maybe..." Blue said, and found himself falling asleep against his friend, Error turned and glared.

Stretch hid himself behind a tree, shocked at what he had seen.

How had he been so blind that Blue was ill.

He was a failure of a brother.


	23. GamerUTX: Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by GamerUTX Error is a vocaloid. His real name is Hatsune Erro (idek) and he is from a whole other multiverse, Fate ofc took him for destroyer. Cliche forced god ending where he gets attacked blah blah blah, almost dies. BUT HE DOESNT. He just sits there crying until ANOTHER vocaloid goes through a portal who is his friend, Kagamine Night (alternate nightmare, a kagamine twin). People get confused blue thought he knew everything but no he didnt. Nightmare wonders why alternate him is so fricken good at singing. errors vocaloid item an umbrella

He was the destroyer.

The end of all ends.

The one that beat up the Reaper with an umbrella.

No one got the umbrella.

Reaper still broke out in a sweat when he saw umbrellas.

Where did Error get what seemed an indestructible umbrella anyway?

Blue would sooner or later find out!

Error was his friend after all.

OoOoO

Error was tired.

Tired and lonely.

How long had it been since Fate stole him?

Stole him from his multiverse to this one, where he saw broken copies of those he loved.

This placed made see him more damaged then he was.

His voice wasn't even as glitched as people thought.

He hated it here.

He hadn't sang a single word since he came here.

And for a being that was meant to since, that was horrible.

His hand tightened around his umbrella as he dodged attacks from the huge amount of Sans with Ink the idiot.

Yet...

What if he just gave up?

He'd never have freedom, there was no going home.

Never sing his joy again.

So he gave up.

Let the attacks just hit and batter his body, and just sat there.

He could see Blue starting to panic, knew his friend realized what was going on.

' _It will be over soon, Fate cannot force me onwards if they break me to much'_ he thought sadly tears slipping down his face, which were not very noticeable as they going down his marking.

Then the dark sans joined the battle, but he didn't care.

They should leave, before they got hurt in his assisted suicide.

"Don't you freaking dare Hatsune Erro!" a voice shouted, Error gulped and the battleground went silent.

Then someone else was on the battleground, They looked like Nightnare without the corruption and was wearing a white shirt, a purple choker, purple pants and white sneakers. He was missing the diadem though,

Dream made a startled squacking sound at the double of his twin.

"Hatsune Erro?" Blue said bewildered, how did he now know that name... he knew everything with his forth wall breakage.

Well, other then the umbrella.

"Kagamine-kun," Error said in shock.

"Oi, I told you to call me Night," The Nightmare look alike said, Erro blushed.

"Sorry," Erro said.

"Your coming home, I didn't search through multiple multiverses to just leave you here," Night said, it was then noticed that his shirt had a hood with an octopus plushy in it.

"Hey! Your butting into a battle here pal," Fell snarled, Night looked at them like he was an idiot.

Night blasted them with singing, they stood there and clapped along and cheered.

"Wait..." Ink said twenty minutes later.

"......." was the mass response after the short concert.

Error and Night were gone.

' _Why was my alternate so good at singing?'_ Nightmare wondered.

OoOoO

"You ready?" Night asked and smiled.

Erro smiled.

"Yeah... lets go home, its time for this Vocaloid to sing again," Error said.

Together, the two stepped forward to a happier future.


	24. Laughing_Zombie/The_Lich_Queen: Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's okay by you, could you write something based on my 'ERROR - 404 - Not Found' series? What you do is completely up to you. Have fun writing! <3
> 
> Laughing can now be found on archiveofourow under the name The_Lich_Queen! Playing around in the 404 verse to the side with the 2shot Inspired/Jellyfish

She was getting married.

Nim was a bit excited about it.

She would have squealed a bit and scared off her silly cats.

Soon she'd be walking down that aisle with her chosen man.

So what if that man was Error from another multiverse, he was perfect in every way.

A blush covered her face.

Her father looked ready to murder his soon to be son in law, her mother just nodded wanting his baby happy.

"Why am I here?" a small voice asked, Nim smiled at the small being she had met during... a mass multiverse deletion/reset event.

"Because I want to have all my friends here," Nim said posing.

"And not because your nervous and using me as a Teddy bear?" Goth asked dryly.

"I would never," Nim lied.

Goth, sweet Tiny Goth.

Another Error reincarnation of course, and he was adorable.

Originally she had thought him Skully sized, but once she got a better look she realized the body was literally that of a Shin.

It had taken several conversations to get his story fully, only that the body was a shin but will all teh power of the Error behind it. He'd made a choice.

Total mama's boy at that too, Nim thought such devotion to ones family beautiful.

She was sad that he couldn't Blast though, curious if he would be like the Goth of her multiverse.

This Goth had no interest in Romance, fully happy to stay a child.

"Are you ready?" Goth asked.

"I was born ready," Nim said adjusting her veil.

"NightError said he'd be about to," Goth giggled as he slipped away.

"That name," she said making a face, know what she was going to call the odd fusion Ne.


	25. MistraltheSkelegirl: My Shadow Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by MistraltheSkelegirl a young, pre-Hogwarts, Obscurial Harry Potter gets found and adopted by either Dream or Nightmare, and the one who adopts him keeps it quiet from their brother until little Harry uses his power as an Obscurial to protect his adopted father.

Nightmare hadn't meant to adopt the human child.

Or rather a sometimes human child.

Could he make people think he kidnapped him from a messed up AU.

Probably not from the way the kid smiled.

He had no clue what caused the kid to have such strange powers at first, then he'd come across the information in the rather corrupted 'magical' side of the AU.

Obscurial...

Such a weird fake like name for a transformation of despair.

Large green eyes looked up at him.

Cross grinned.

"How does Wraith sound as a name?" Nightmare asked, the child known as boy or Harry smiled..

OoOoO

It was strange.

They hadn't been dong anything bad.

Just relaxing on a beach.

Nightmare was relaxing under a beach umbrella, little Wraith napping beside him hidden due to his tiny size.

That's when the Star Nimrods showed up, accusing them of attacking the AU.

Nightmare of course, gave them are you idiots look.

Dream and Ink of course took the look as a challenge and attacked, Blue facepalmed gave them an apologetic look and joined the fray.

Then Ink had the idea to throw Paint everywhere, hitting Nightmare painfully.

At this point Wraith woke.

He took in the battle, and the fact that strangers were attacking those he loved.

Then some paint hit him.

Then....

FEAR

FEAR

PAIN

FEAR

DARKNESS!

Darkness and shadows seemed to attack them, there was no defence and its magic _**buuurned.**_

Nightmare knew he had to stop this, before Ink decided Wraith was a threat... or really see Dream dead.

" **Wraith Stop, its okay!"** Nightmare shouted.

The living smoke, darkness and shadows paused.

Then converged onto one spot, and a small human child formed.

"Papa, I was so scared..." Wraith cried.

Dream dropped his bow in shock.

"Papa...." he said "WAIT! I have a nephew!"

"Um... this is a battle right?" Ink asked.

"See you all later guys!" Blue said, pulling Ink into a portal.

Dream sped over to meet his adoptive nephew.

In the near future Dream and Night found a way to turn Wraith into a skeleton monster and Nightmares child in truth, neither would admit how.

And well Hogwarts, that was another story.


	26. Lunar_Dreamcatcher: Fates Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Lunar_Dreamcatcher Ink and Error used to be the old Life and Death before Fate interfered. So what would happen if the Star Sanses and the Bad Guys group found Ink and Error practicing their old powers? Bonus: Error used to be life and Ink used to be death. And yes this is inspired by my 'Always Us' book, but a different route that could of happened.

Once upon a time, there was two gods,

They worked in harmony.

Life was ushering in new beginnings, and ending them when there time came ad passing them to Death for there final journey.

Both were satisfied with there jobs.

They looked in delight on all that existed, then... it ended.

Fate struck them down.

Tired of all the happy endings.

Where was something new.

She ripped the gods apart and rewrote them, make them... more fun.

Reset the Multiverse.

And let the once Life and Death out.

They remembered what they truly should be, and there new roles hurt...

But Fate continued on.

Forcing them in there new roles.

They could only fake at being who Fate wanted, knowing that even fate could not keep it this way forever.

For Even with the multiverse reset...

They still read as the true life and Death.

OoOoO

"Its annoying," Ink said.

"I know it is..." Error said, his voice glitchless as he wasn't on duty.

"I have a soul, but people see me as souless and i have to use the paints to keep my magic stable. Worse they make my emotions go crazy, but everyone thinks I get emotions from them," Ink growled.

"At least Fate allows you to defend yourself in battles," Error said grumpily.

They were both sitting under a nice tree, Error looked up and the tree grew larger and leafier to give more shade.

"I fear Fates getting bored again," Ink sighed poking a flower, it rotted to nothing in seconds.

"I miss our original Fate, I hope the other deities discover another Fate took over soon," Error said idly regrowing the flower.

"If this Fate was going to do this... couldn't she at least sealed off our real powers. Now we have to go out of the way to use them, so our true magic doesn't overwhealm us," Ink cried.

"Wait! What the Stars!" a voice yelled.

Blinking the two supposed enemies turned and stared, standing there was both the bad sanses and star sanses.

"Screw it, I'm out," Error, the true Life of the multiverse said and fled.

"Oh wow, look at the time!" Ink said brightly, and the True Death vanished into paint.

Reaper who was there, made a noise akin to a dying animal.


	27. Nightstar246: From a world of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Nightstar246 Hmmm a Pokémon, it can be any kind, transported to Error Anti-World. Or Error finds one but the Pokémon not supposed to be there at all. So, takes care of it. Next, think anyone knows, who likes Error, they are being attacked by a protective Pokémon. Tries to tell Error but doesn't believe it thinking the Pokémon innocent *Error look at the innocent Pokémon and back at the others, the Pokémon sends a killing look to the others*

There was a spot of color in the anti-void.

And it wasn't Error, or the souls and string either.

He squinted but the blob of color didn't move, on edge he walked over.

It looked fluffy.

When no movement happened he pulled his glasses on.

"Animals?" he finally said, two of them in fact. Both seemed to be of the Canidae family, a fox.. but not quite.

He was pretty sure that foxes, did not come in light purple with jewels on there forehead and twinned tails. Nor pure black, with semi-glowing yellow marking.

Slowly the black one woke up.

"Breon?" it questioned.

Error instantly fell in love.

OoOoO

Nightmare made sure to keep ten feet between Error and himself, not wanting to be in there range.

Oh... they were fine when Error was there.

But Stars above, when error was out of sight...

He didn't know where Error had gotten his 'beloved' pets, but they had to be evil incarnate.

They were Umbreon and Espeon, or Umbry and Essy and Error had nicknamed the strange creatures. The strange fox like beings loved there owner, and the love was returned.

Yet... the problem was, they were super protective of the Skeleton.

As soon as Error looked at the two fluffy evils they were sugar and happiness, Error looks away and he got the 'Come any closer and your food Octopus' look.

How... how did they convey such a thing in a look alone?

He heard Ink was still hiding, after Umbry bit him.

" _ **I just don't understand why no one gets along with them,"**_ Error said bewildered.

" **There evil incarnate!"** Nightmare hissed.

Error looked at his 'pets' who looked at him happily, then turned and looked at Nightmare.

The pokemon glared.

Nightmare just couldn't win this one.


	28. Beary0759592: It seemed Like a good idea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by @Beary0759592 Blueberry, Error, Geno, and Fresh somehow become Skull from KHR. ((all three of them one body. Amnesic))

Skull didn't know how old he was.

Or where he came from.

He just remembered waking up... very very confused.

This issue other then amnesia, was hat he had multiple personalities.

There was the super hyper friendly called Blue, a personality that seemed to be a party boy from the 90's called Fresh and a strange one that seemed to go from levels of crazy that seemed confused if they should be called Geno or Error.

Skull was just the mask they put together to drive the body, an annoying one because Geno-Error disliked people. Sadly the other two were people persons, and liked having friends.

None of his three selves were impressed by the curse, Blue had to take over at that point so Error would come out and murder them with Strings.

Only Geno-Error self could use the strings.

And then they were free of the curse.

This time they had to stop Blue, who wanted to become besties with the undead police of the mafia world.

 **No Blue... you cannot friendship them** Error said.

 _But They seem so lonely!_ Blue said sadly.

There totally unrad, stabbing u _s_ Fresh said agreeing for once.

Bet Ink wouldn't have this issue.

_Who's Ink?_

**Your asking me?**

Brah....

Geno-Error began a rant about abominations...

Meanwhile Ink was hiding with Dream, Nightmare was on the warpath looking for Error.

"I told you hitting Error with that paint was a bad idea, Blue and Fresh got hit also and they all vanished," Dream responded.

"It seemed a good idea at that time," Ink said.

At that moment Nightmare found them.

"Oh... Funk," Dream said.


	29. FearSearcher An Error and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by FearSearcher Canon Error x Fate. They're both evil so... yeah. Or at the best, queerplatonic? CANON ERROR X FATE! (Or maybe queerplatonic, it's more intimate than friendship, but not romantic.) so evil best buds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't quite come out like i planned

" _ **Its just.. there so stupid,"**_ Error said.

_Crowding..._

" _ **If you say bite to death, I'm not talking to you,"**_ Error responded.

 _Stop breaking the wall into the last story then_ Fate responded.

" _ **Then tell the voices to stop talking about it,"**_ Error grumped, muttering about abominations under his breath.

_Can't believe Blue is still trying to find reasons you destroy_

" _ **Can't believe I let him go,"**_ Error said a bit pissed, but Blue had very good sad eyes.

_Stop whining, you can destroy his AU again later as you Destroy all but the original_

" _ **Only one happy ending allowed, damn Ink creating more abominations,"**_ Error scowled angrily, one day everything but the original would be gone.

Just as it should be.


	30. DarkMidnightDragon: Iron and Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by DarkMidnightDragon Blue is an android made by Geno/Error to help protect the bad sanses but never managed complete his coding before he was turned to Error. Blue ended up in underswap with no clue that he's an android until he starts running out of battery.

Once upon a time

There was a broken and forever bleeding skeleton, he was lonely and he wanted a companion.

He started building a companion, one that could survive in the save screen.

He also made it so that it could protect.

Protect those from those that misunderstood those that were not so much 'light.'

Geno had met Dream and Ink, and he had not been impressed.

"I wonder what you will be like once you're active." He said, gently patting the false monster body.

Some things, he built into their personality, it was a Papyrus styled personalty in some ways. A small sad and bitter smile covered his face briefly, he missed his Papyrus.

Reaper had liked the idea of a companion, hating the fact Geno was so alone when he couldn't come.

Geno was not going to ask how he'd gained a monster soul, one when he had checked it, had never belonged to anyone else before.

"It's only a few more hours, and then, you'll finally be awake..." Geno said.

He would never find out how his creation would be.

As his fate came.

OoOoO

Error felt as if he should be doing something.

Something important that he'd forgotten.

Hopefully, he'd remember, but he doubted it...

After all, Fate couldn't allow Error to remember his true self.

OoOoO

Blue was a happy soul.

No one would deny that, he was everyone's friend.

Even if his body had way too much energy.

Papyrus could admit that his life got so much better when his brother came into his life, he still had nightmares of some AU coming and demanding Blue back.

After all, Blue didn't remember anything before Dad found him.

Suddenly, Blue swayed and he fell to the ground.

"BLUE!" He cried, horrified and he ran over, Blue lay there, blinking as his sight slowly started to become blurry a few minutes later.

"Papy.. I don't feel so good." Blue said, passing out.

Papyrus quickly picked up his brother and he opened a portal.

OoOoO

The silence was dragging on.

Horrible endless silence.

It was the worst kind of silence for Papyrus.

After all, Blue's happiness and joy should be filling that silence.

"Stretch.." A voice said, Papyrus looked up to see Sci standing there.

"Is Blue okay?" He asked worriedly.

"It's best for you to see." Sci said, motioning for the taller skeleton to come into his lab.

And Stretch screamed.

Blue was laying there lifeless, he couldn't sense any Magic in his body.

_Slap_

"He's not dead Stretch." Sci said as Stretch touched where he had been slapped in shock.

"But.. I can't feel anything from him." Stretch cried, he'd always been able to feel Blue.

"To be dead, he'd have to been alive in the first place." Sci said.

OoOoO

Reaper gently placed a small flower made of jewels in the save screen, how long had it been?

Eons....

Eons without Geno.

One moment, he had been there, and then, after that, he was missing, along with his creation.

Reaper didn't even know what the companion's looked like, as Geno wanted to surprise him, and he hoped that he would never be called upon to reap the Soul that he'd found for it.

"See you lover." He whispered softly.

One day, he'd have Geno again.

OoOoO

"So you see... he was never alive." Sci said as gently as he could, as he somehow opened an invisible entrance on Blue's skull.

"But.. he has a Soul." Stretch whispered "And in the Resets, he's been dusted."

"Yes, he has a Monster Soul, but whoever created him is a genius, he's beyond my skills. His body is an android, but it was made with magic. The only reason that I can access his console right now is due to the fact that he's out of power, and I can just barely access the data." Sci said, sighing.

"Can you heal him?" Stretch asked hopefully, if it was only due to a power loss....

"Stretch, Blue has been running non stop since he woke up for the first time. There was no maintenance on his body, and I don't even know where to start. Or even, what's powering him." Sci said.

"Damn it." Stretch snarled.

"We need his Creator." Sci replied unhappily.

Stretch paused, offhand, he could only think of two beings that might be able to gain a Soul.

"Keep Blue safe, I have a Reaper to talk to." He said, stalking out.

OoOoO

"Yo.." A voice said.

Reaper blinked and he turned around, as it was rare for anyone to call upon him.

"Stretch, what's up?" Reaper said, grinning.

"I need to ask you something, do you know anything about an android with a soul?" Stretch asked.

Reaper froze.

"Well, that answers my question." Stretch said.

"Take me to him, **NOW!** " He ordered.

OoOoO

Stretch watched as Reaper gently touched Blue's body, with a sad look upon his face.

"I never saw him completed, it took him forever to build his body before I got his soul for it." Reaper said softly.

"Can you tell us who the Creator is, so we can help Blue?" Sci asked hopefully, but Reaper's face fell.

"Geno went missing the same time as Blue did." Reaper said quietly. "I know that's he's alive as I'd haven't reaped him." Reaper said, pulling his hand away from Blue.

"So, a dead end." Stretch said unhappily.

"There's one person that might help us, because it's for Blue..." Sci said.

"No.." Stretch protested, he didn't care that Blue had made friends with him.

"Error." Sci said.

OoOoO

Error was used to people running away from him when he was sighted, but Ink and Dream didn't count because they wanted to fight him.

"You, come with me!" Stretch said.

" _ **Aren't you usually trying to kill me?"**_ Error asked.

"I need your help." Stretch ground out, biting the item that was hanging out of his mouth in half, Error didn't know if it was a cigar or a toothpick, but Stretch was clearly unhappy about something.

Error was super unimpressed.

"Blue needs your help." Stretch admitted.

" _ **Where is he?!"**_ Error growled.

OoOoO

" _ **He runs on the Void."**_ Error said, after he took one look at Blue.

"What?!" Sci screamed in shock.

"How is that even possible?" Stretch said, dropping his cigarette.

"Huh, you're right." Reaper said, amused.

"Wait... you can tell with a glance?" Sci said, calming down a bit.

" _ **It's obvious, we'd have to take him to a place at the edge of the Void to power him, and it's easy enough to fix the burnt out sections."**_ Error said, idly putting his hand in the console for five seconds and then, he pulled out a crystalline wire.

" _ **There, done..."**_ Error said, tossing the wire into a corner. _**"No need to find the Creator."**_

Sci made choking noises.

Reaper stared at Error with a frown, and strange thoughts in his skull.

"I know a place that we can recharge Blue in." Reaper finally said.

OoOoo

"I had no clue that a spot like this existed." Sci said, interested as he looked around.

"Over here is the device that Geno created to charge Blue." Reaper said, pointing at what seemed like a simple chair, they gently sat Blue in it.

"I can't seem to find a way to activate it." Sci said, bewildered.

Error rolled his eyes and he tapped Blue's forehead, and glowing blue lines quickly covered his body and the air around them began to hum.

"I was right.." Reaper said.

"Right about what?" Stretch asked, taking the time to glance away from Blue.

"You know too much about this type of science, Geno created this type of science and he never shared it with anyone."Reaper said, and Error looked startled.

" _ **Geno?"**_ Error asked, confused.

"Fate's your boss right?" Reaper asked.

" _ **Yeah... Boss."**_ Error said sarcastically. _**"Let's go with that."**_

"Where did Fate grab you from?" Reaper snarled.

" _ **I have no clue.**_ " Error said, shrugging his shoulders.

Reaper smiled and he marched up to Error, and before he could react, Reaper kissed him.

Sci and Stretch stared in shock, but what they didn't noticed, was Blue waking up.

Error's form glitched briefly to another, and then, it glitched back, with a tattered red scarf being very noticeable.

Error fled.

OoOoO

"Will you be okay?" Blue asked, he was worried.

"Don't worry kid, Geno may run and hide, but I know where he is now." Reaper said.

"I can help," Blue said.

"No, Geno may have created you, but you have your own life." Reaper said.

"Good luck Reaper," Stretch said, grabbing Blue and putting him on his shoulders.

"He's stubborn, but Geno still exists. I just have to find him in the Error again." Reaper said and he left.

"Are you okay with this?" Blue asked quietly.

"About what?" Stretched asked, confused.

"With.. me.. not being a real Monster." Blue whispered.

"Blue, you're my brother." Stretch replied. "And who cares about how your body came to be? Because I don't, besides, I got the best brother of the Multiverse because someone took the time and the effort to build you."

Blue smiled.


	31. ChaosDancer12: Black and White all Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request By ChaosDancer12 Okay, I have a funny one.... So, when Nightmare ate the apples, it actually split his Soul into it's light half and it's darker half. The darker half became the goopy hentai octopus, while the lighter half was reincarnated.... As Cross.... It doesn't have to be Cross, it can be another Skeleton, but for bonus points, in the middle of a battle, the reincarnated light half of Nightmare's Soul just starts screaming at Dream, and tells a lot of embarrassing stories about Dream... Ones that only Nightmare knew about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Misty for Editing This so it would be a surprise for Chaos :D

Cross had always felt empty.

Not just due to his... em... situation with X.

Or because of XGaster.

No... for as long as he could remember, he had felt... incomplete.

At least the nightmare became less painful after he joined Nightmare and his gang.

Wasn't that a funny thought?

OoOoO

Nightmare was a broken being.

The torment from the villagers broke more than just his mind.

Eating the apples saved his life while cursing him at the same time.

Something had broken away.

Shattered from his very being.

"I feel... _empty_." Nightmare whispered.

OoOoO

Pain... Pain was everywhere.

He had to escape.

He reached for the black apple...

Cross woke with a start, causing X to grumble.

"Apple?" he questioned to himself.

Maybe he needed a vacation.

OoOoO

Reincarnation was a funny thing.

Sometimes you didn't even need a full soul to reincarnate.

Error didn't know how no one picked up on that little fact, as that was how Frisk and Chara were... usually, anyways.

He watched the Dark Sans with half lidded eyes.

Wondering how long it would take for these two half souls to realize the truth.

OoOoO

It was another battle between the 'Light' and the 'Dark'.

Yeah... Feel the sarcasticness here.

Dream was trying to 'save' his brother, while Ink was trying to stop Error from destroying... yeah, you do that Ink, we can all watch the balance go bye bye.

_Cough_

Anyways...

The usual battle with Blue was really a play battle.

Then Dream did something stupid, and reached through the broken bond... and hit a snag.

Reincarnation you bugger, the same soul in two places at the same time.

The bond hit Cross, which triggered a reaction.

Dream's face blushed to epic proportions as Cross started talking about a bunch of stupid stuff he did as a kid... Stuff that only Nightmare should know about.

Nightmare froze, and several awkward realities connected in his mind.

 **"We're done."** Nightmare said, grabbing Cross and opening a portal, the other Bad Sans following.

"Er... We won?" Ink said, bewildered.

Dream continued to blush, running to find a place to hide.

Blue blinked and ate some popcorn.

OoOoO

 **"Hello Cross..."** Nightmare said, Cross giving him a weak grin.

"So... I'm the light side of your soul." Cross replied.

 **"You're never allowed to leave."** Nightmare told him.

"Wasn't planning on it, Boss." Cross said.

For once, neither of them felt empty.


	32. Yuuko_Akira: If it was a GameVerse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Yuuko_Akira Nightmare is a Bone-dryad and error is a arachne, they are best friends and their favorite hobby is scare adventurer beginners to death. final monsters are not supposed to be in the level 1 area

It was boring being a boss.

Specially when one was the final world/raid bosses.

The adventurers has yet to even get through the first chamber of his pad, and its been years.

He was so bored, he was the arachne withe the best drops ever.

Error had taken a lot of hobbies up to keep busy, his.. err.. boss room was rather furnished now.

"We have a crop of newbie Adventurers," Nightmare smirks, the Bone-dryad was the other final boss no one could get too.

"Aww.. at that cute fluffy stage where they wet there pants," Error mused.

"Think we can get in and out before the God-devs notice?"Nightmare said, Error gave a wicked grin.

Nightmare returned it.

OoOoO

It was chaotic...

It was destructive..

"WHYYYYYYY!" an adventurer cried a wet spot on there pants.

This was the level one newb field.

Monsters should have no access here.

The two over leveled boss monsters smirked and left, there job done.

OoOoO

Cross stared at the bosses back in awe, he wanted to be that strong.

Actually, he wanted the Bone-dryad to be his boss.

He skipped off to get stronger, ignoring the other adventurers still panicked forms.

A few others followed him.


	33. MoonAndStarsAlign: Jamming the Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MoonAndStarsAlign OK here's the idea, when fgod Error falls or jumps into the void they get reincarnated as Paperjam in another multiverse.
> 
> I Might write more in this verse again

Dying was a relief.

It would be the end.

No more destroying.

No more deaths and dust on his consciousness.

To think the void would be his end, and it was an accident he fell too.

He was sad that he was leaving his few precious people, he hoped they survived.

_Maybe... we'll meet on the other side..._

If an afterlife actually existed that would accept him.

The Void Ripped Error apart.

OoOoO

Two point multiverses to the right:

A small child gave a cry as paint magic and string magic finally became one.

"Oh Funk no!" Paperjam.. or rather the Error cried.

Could he jump into the void and maybe die for real this time?

He quickly escaped, not wanting to be found by either the local Ink or error.

OoOoO

Ink had an.. an enemy?

Maybe..

Ouch...

Dream let go!

Okay not an enemy..

a Kid!

A rather genderless seeming child borne from Error and his own magic, who hated both of them.

A child that was evil incarnate!

"Ow!" Ink cried.

"Stop being mean to Paperjam Ink, there your kid," Dream said angrily. Apparently he had been talking out loud.

"You still are," PJ said numming on a cookie Dream provided, why did PJ get along with Dream and Nightmare better then his parents.

"Because your a nimrod," PJ smirked.

"Stop Reading My Mind!" Ink cried,

"You were still talking out loud," Blue laughed.

OoOoO

Nightmare stared at PJ, the paint child stared back.

The two shared devilish grins.

Error shivered and hid, he didn't want o be caught in there pranks again.

Paperjam, PJ... a being once an Error was enjoying his new life very much.


	34. SilentHearing402 Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SilentHearing402 I've had this idea for a while nows. So you remember inks backstory right? Can you make him instead of tearing his soul apart he sealed it with away and the chains slowly broke because of the fact his friends slowly left him because of the fact he's soulless. And one day it all just snapped,the chains broke away reviving back his soul. Thank you for reading this I'm sorry it's so long I forgot to add this but I want errink or anything that has errink,and that's all

Ink.. he was pretty sure he remembered a before, where he didn't need the paints to not fill the eternal numbness. It was a lonely existence, and just because one was soulless and emotionless didn't mean he didn't understand loneliness.

He'd made friends.

Or people he thought were his friends.

Blue, who he realized he pretty much with Stretch's help forced into the Star Sans.

He didn't Blame Blue, Blue was a happy soul and hated fighting.

Even without the paints, he had realized this was wrong.

Then Dream... he had really liked Dream as a friend, sure Dreams power had helped him fee but that wasn't the reason he'd made friends with him.

Apparently the fact he was soulless was a horrible things, and that Dream somehow blamed Ink for Dream having a massive crush on him that led to marriage. Which made no sense in any logic, as he'd told Dream he was soulless a very long time ago.

Dream, your logic makes no sense at all!

He wondered if this was one of the reasons Nightmare could never forgive to Forget.

Thankfully Palette was away on a summer camping trip with Deaths family, so the small bones didn't know of his parents separation.

Ink was to impressed at all, as Dream hadn't even thought of there son.

Ink had, and he was soulless.

Others he had thought as friends had zoomed off with smoke trails left behind them, too many having issues of soulless beings due to a certain flower.

He was alone...

So very alone...

" _ **So.. this is where it ends.."**_ a glitchy vice said.

Ink turned shocked, standing there was Error leaning against a wall.

"Error, how did you get to this AU. It's blocked from you," Ink said shocked.

" _ **Inky, Why would a little firewall stop me,"**_ Error snorted.

"What do you want Error, I'm really not in the mood," he replied eye lights going red.

" _ **You've forgotten again,"**_ Error said walking forward.

"Forgot what| Ink said gritting his teeth.

" _ **Nothing is born soulless,"**_ Error said and punched him in the chest.

Ink went flying backwards.

Reality shattered.

" _I'm so lonely..." The small skeleton whispered._

_Everything was white and unfinished around him._

_He was a sketch._

_Forgotten._

" _ **You can't be lonely if I'm here,"**_ _a voice said._

" _Sorry Error, its... just.. you can't always be here," he replied._

" _**There are other places, where I can take you. This Au is soon to collapse as its voice vanished,"** Error replied._

"" _I'd like to stay till the end, they may not exist as we do.. but its the right thing to do," Ink replied._

" _**Inky, you sure?** **You realize if you stay. You'll be here when I destroy it to keep it from collapsing into the void right? That could be years away, and I don't know when I'll be back,"** Error replied._

" _I'm sure.." Ink replied._

" _**When I come back, lets go on a date,"** Error told him._

" _It sounds like fun," Ink grinned._

_He settled down for some lonely time._

Ink slammed through a wall.

Something broke.

And it wasn't the wall.

_His AU had stopped responding._

_It had been years._

_And even the unfinished unborn sketches of those that should have existed didn't respond._

_After all they were just echos of what could be, not even got a chance to be born like Ink had._

_It hurt._

_The loneliness hurt._

_Ink never did good alone, he should have taken Errors suggestion._

_Yet... he only could hurt because he had a soul._

_He summoned it before him._

_Yet... he couldn't destroy it._

_Error would be so sad if one of his few precious friends destroyed themselves._

_So he sealed it away, planning to unseal it when Error came back._

_By the time Error arrived Ink had forgotten and wondered off._

_Error would not meet Ink again for a very long time._

Bindings shattered.

Ink skid to a stop panting.

Gasping and feeling pain, everything,,, felt too much.

"Oh.. my... stars," he breathed out.

" _ **You made me wait a very long time Inky,"**_ Error said.

"Sorry Ruru, I couldn't remember..." he said sitting down on the ground.

Error walked over and sat down next to him.

Ink reached out and kissed him,

"This time, I won't stay somewhere stupid... lets start over," Ink replied.

" _ **You owe me a date,"**_ Error said, Ink smiled.

"I own you a lot of dates," he smiled.

From here the future would change.


	35. launchsteinward: SCREAM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REquest by launchsteinward Ink does all the stuff he does in underverse because hes stressed that the 'creators' will loose interest in the UT fandom- effectively killing it. As he doesn't want to be forgotten he does alot of bad things and everyone hates him. But what happens when Dream sees Ink breaking down after hearing the creators overwhelming (because theres so many of them) voices

He'd seen it before.

The Creators forgetting.

It was a horrible thing to see.

He might be soulless, but he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Not even Error.

And no.. that wasn't being sarcastic.

Stupid voices.

Creators were voices of whimsy, changing there minds so easily and wondering off.

It was worse then being half finished.

It was a relief when Error destroyed the forgotten, as they were.. broken.

So he did what he could do to make the creator/voices not loose interest.

No matter how much a Monster among Monsters it made him.

To keep his multiverse alive, he'd cross all lines.

Yet... It might have given them a bit too much attention.

Too many voices demanding to be heard, never stopping...

Never stopping...

"Please stop!" he cried.

OH OH! I WANT THIS BUILT! A voice cried.

_No.. mine! I want a mergirl Fellsans!_

"Stop Stop STOOOOP!" he screamed.

"Ink! Ink! Talk to me," a voice begged.

Dream... Dream was there.

The voices continued to scream.

"I'm sorry..." Ink whispered, tears slipping down his face.

And left.

The voice guided his steps, in his everlasting hell.


	36. MikkiMausu: SleepOver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MikkiMausu Ok here my request Blueberry wants the bad and good sanses to get along so he had a wonderful idea to have a sleep over party. Since blue has friends on both sides it was easy to get them to argee. Doing the sleepover everyone is not alond to acttck or hurt each other. Error comes to the sleepover in his female echo body in women night clothes because he feels more comfortable in that form and because he hate his male echo body. Error can wear anything it can be cute woman Pjs/nightgown/sexy night clothes you pick. Error will be the only one wearing his female night clothes and echo body which will make everyone have mix feelings. Error just being the cute naive bean is wondering why everyone is acting werid. As the bads sanses try to protect their blackberry when everyone realized how innocent he is. They can of find out why error destroy Aus in a truth or dare game. Oh yea Fgod!Error. Geno and Fresh can be Error siblings if you want. There can be some papyruses too they can of get lift out a lot.I know XD I can of see the nightmare gang be like don't touch our mom and tell their dad nightmare to do something before someone take their mom away. I also see blueberry getting away with hugging Error with his face in Error boobs as Honey blue brother wonders if he should be proud or angry that his brother got away with that.

No one knew why they agreed.

A sleepover.

A sleepover at Blues.

With Both the dark and light sanses.

Ink tried to figure out how to hide broomie to bring it with him.

Dream smiled and put his weapons in item space.

Blue watched and facepalmed, This is why he usually only had the dark sanses at sleepovers.

OoOoO

Killer whimpered as he was dragged towards the house, feeling like the world was ending as he had to leave his knives behind.

Horror had just shrugged and left his cleaver behind, and Nightmare yawned and took his passive form.

They hadn't seen Error yet, but knew he'd be there as he and Blue were besties.

"Brother!" a voice squealed radiating happiness, the doom and gloom boys ignored Dream speeding towards them and knocked on the door.

"Hello Nightmare, Dust, Killer and Horror," Blue said happily, inviting them in. They walked in, leaving a pouting Dream behind them and Ink who was watching in amusement.

"Behave," Blue said staring with dead eyes at Ink and Dream.4

They better not mess up or he was never inviting them again.

Dream sheepishly entered.

"Is that new paint trim?" Ink asked cheerfully.

"Just get in," Blue sighed.

OoOoO

Fresh was grinning at the two groups like he knew something they didn't, Geno was sipping Tea with Reaper smirking beside him.

Error was knitting.

Red was across the room with Sci, looking at Error in a way that said he wanted to attack said being.

"Wonderful! We're all here!" Blue said happily.

"What next, I've never been to a sleepover before," Dream said, ever inching towards his twin.

Nightmare said twin, shifted to sit next to Error to avoid Dream.

"Its time to eat," Blue said cheerfully, everyone wondered why the dark sanses grinned.

OoOoO

Okay...

When Blue said eating he met alot of of pizza and alcohol.

Red quickly got sloshed, and was semi-passed out against a wall.

Sci, was giggling and blushing and looking at red.

Blue was stone cold sober.

Weanies.

"Lets get changes for bed," Blue said skipping into his room, and thus started the stampede to change into pyjamas.

OoOoO

Somehow Nightmare and Dream ended in matching pyjamas but different colors, Dream looked thrilled and Nightmare looked ready to go goopie again and kill them all.

Starting with Dream.

Ink wore, a bunny suit?

White and fluffy.

Sci was wearing his normal clothing, and Red was wearing a set of pyjamas that looked a lot like his normal clothing but different materials.

Blue was wearing a blue pants and shirt pyjamas with a hood and cat ears.

Fresh was wearing a multicoloured pyjamas that made you feel like your eyes were bleeding, Reaper and Geno were wearing matching black pyjamas, with the words 'Taken' in red on the backs.

Then Error walked in.

Almost everyone's brain took a shortcut and blue screened.

Did not compute.

Error was wearing a lacy white white teddy over a rather robust female ecto form, the magic that made up the body was blue-black and showed Error had legs that seemed to go forever.

' _Holy Crap'_ Dream thought trying to hold back a nosebleed _'Error is stacked'_

And Error was, large rather firm breasts pressed against the straining front of his sleepwear. His ecto form had very dark blue ecto hair that fell in curly waves to mid back.

The Destroyer had a female body that porn stars dreamed to have.

"Yo bro," Fresh said, giving everyone else a glare of doom.

"This is so much fun, I rarely have sleepovers," Error said, sitting down between Fresh and Geno.

"Don't worry, as our youngest sibling, we'll make sure this goes alright," Geno said, smiling at the others at the sleepover that promised divine retribution of some type if anyone tried anything.

"Oh, that's right. Error's the youngest," Blue said skipping over, and jumped towards his friend but ending face first into Error's udders due to the angle.

' _Lucky'_ half the room thought.

Nightmare tried to ignore the rising urge to murder Blue.

Horror and Dust traded looks, Killer was still brain dead from the female Error.

Cross was going to be annoyed he missed all this.

That, and to make sure no one claimed Error before there Boss did.

After all, Error was the mom of the group.

OoOoO

Stretch hot home from a long day at work and blinked, he knew Blue was having a sleepover.

Yet he hadn't expected this.

A female Destroyer, with weapons of mass destruction.

Aka Ecto Boobs.

He wasn't sure if he should be proud or angry at Blue.

He went with proud.

Especially when Blue realized he was stuck between them, but still hugged.

Humming he continued on upstairs.

OoOoO

"Lets play a game," Ink cheered.

"Ohhhh.. spin the bottle," Blue said, running over to an empty bottle to use.

What followed was a game that followed no logic on dares and truths, amusingly enough most picked dare.

To everyone's frustration, it took forever for them to get to Error.

The bottle finally landed on Error.

"Truth or Dare?" Ink asked.

"Truth." Error replied.

"Why do you Destroy!" Ink demanded.

"You should know this already..."Error muttered annoyed.

"Eh?" Ink said confused.

"You keep forgetting," Error sighed.

"You told me before?" Ink said bewildered.

Error sighed, and began a long speech on the balance and so on.

"You.. have proof right?" Sci said shocked.

"Of course I have proof," Error said with a toothy grin.

Ink really didn't like the proof.

After that they went to bed.

OoOoO

The next morning after a relaxing breakfast, the many visitors starting leaving.

Nightmare took a gambit of his life, he had to ask.

"Error, would you go out with me?" he asked.

"Go out?" Error said innocently and confused, still in his teddy and female ecto body.

"On a date," Nightmare said, feeling nervous for the first time in eons.

"Ah... no, I'm kind of married," Error said, Geno and Fresh smirked.

"Married!" Nightmare said quietly, at that moment he was glad the other star sanses and Light sanses had left already.

"Yes, for a hundred years. We even have children," Error said thoughtfully.

Nightmare felt like dying.

"Who's your spouse?" he asked shocked.

"With me of course, our last child just left the nest... don't know why Stretch keeps forgetting sometimes," Blue said smugly.

"Don't worry Blue, I can't for this one to be born," Error said smiling.

Pregnant married Error...

Nightmare was crushed.

"Congratulations," Nightmare said doing his best to sound happy.

His boys did there best to comfort there boss when they got home.

Cross, when he got home realized he had no competition.

Nightmare never knew what hit him.


	37. Dat_Artistic_Nobody: For I am what I lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REquest by Dat_Artistic_Nobody Nightmare and Error goes back to their old selves, Passive Nightmare and Before Error becomes who he is. Aka String/Geno/Some other sanses/Whichever you choose. BUT! Something happened during that time that caused them to have amnesia. Chaos friggin ensues since no one really knows them, and only Dream knows the before Nightmare. The two just AU happing around in wonder while Nightmare's gang where the hecc is their boss and the Star sanses wondering why the two most evil powerful beans in the Multiverse have suddenly gone silent. I kinda also wanna mention that they're doing it together since they can either be in the same place when they got amnesia, or it's just because they're close enough that they feel at ease with one another??? Don't have to add this bit if it's unnecessary uwu

Two Sanses walked down a path in a forest.

It wasn't the start of a bad joke.

Unless amnesia was on the table.

Anyone?

Not Even one?

Spoilsports.

Anyway....

The first was cute and small and looked like a child, with moonlight bright bones, wore purple and a circlet around his head.

The second, could only be described as a bloody glitch.

Yes.. that's the description your getting.

Hey! No poking and prodding the writer!

"Were lost," the purple garbed skeleton said, the bloody glitch sighed and swatted a glitch away absently.

"I don't even know why I'm not melting," the glitch replied.

"Melting?" the child asked.

"Don't ask me why, but for some reason pretty sure I'm not suppose to be here," the glitch replied, more blood dripped down his front to vanish before it hit the ground.

"Weird, for some reason I keep looking for a weird apple tree with gold and black apples," the child skeleton replied.

They traded looks.

Having been bewildered since they woke in this never ending forest.

"What Au is this?" the bleeding one asked confused.

"Whats an AU?" The child asked.

There was confusion on that one.

Then it began to rain.

OoOoO

"What did you do with Boss!" Cross demanded towards the Star Sans.

"Nightmare, whats wrong with Nightmare?" Dream said in confusion.

"Stars Darn it!" Dust snarled, the doom and gloom boys stalked off realizing the star sanses were clueless.

"I said," Dream said grabbing Cross "What happened to my brother."

Cross shivered.

When did Dream suddenly get so scary.

OoOoO

Fate was in a bit of a pickle..

Her destroyer was missing...

Well not quite missing, as she knew where he was.

More he'd been reverted to his past self before she grabbed him.

She somehow had to fix this before anyone found Geno and Nightmare, now how exactly had this happened.

OoOoO

_Earlier that day:_

Ink sneaked through Sci's lab, curious on what the scientist was working on, or as much as an Ink could sneak.

Which wasn't sneaking at all.

"Whats this?" Ink said picking up a vial, opening he sniffed it.

Gross, this smells horrible," Ink said making a face.

It must be a failure to smell so bad, Sci must not have gotten rid of it yet.

He summoned a random paint portal and threw it in, then left his good deed done.

Sci would not be pleased.

Meanwhile the paint portal dumped the now open vial over Nightmare and Error, who had gone on a picnic.

OoOoO

Reaper paused in his work.

Wavering if he had felt what he had thought he had felt.

"Geno..." he whispered in a slightly broken voice.

No.. he had to be imagining things, Geno had been missing for eons.

Still his heart cried for its mate.

OoOoO

Of course then three AU's crashed...

And burned...

Ink of course blamed Error.

Errro who was still missing in the multiverse at large.

OoOoO

"I have an urge to strangle a squid," the bloody glitch snarled.

"Can a squid even be strangled?" the purple eyed skeleton asked.

"I'd find a way, the glitch smirked.

The two amnesic travellers continued on.

Lost..

Unknown to what Chaos they were bringing to those left behind.

Lady Luck laughed.

Karma rolled the Dice.

Destiny cut Fates strings.

Fate despaired.

Geno/Error and Nightmare continued on.

What was at the end no knew.


	38. Peripie22: Innocent Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Peripie22 Okay, so this request is actually very similar to my last one. Actually this idea originally can from MikkiMausu and can be found in their book Undertale store ideas, chapter 'Made and Form together'. From my understanding of the idea Ink and Error are brothers. Ink was created first making him more protective of Error. Ink knows about the balance, but refuses to let his little brother destroy universes because he doesn't want him 'tainted'. Instead Ink both creates and destroys AUs. He keeps Error hidden in the doodle sphere as a way to try to keep him safe (AKA, Ink is possessive and wants Error to himself). Though, one day Error ends up falling into an AU while Ink is away. Ink, now in panic, searches through the AUs to find his brother, who before now has never been to an AU. Now the question is, can a panicking Ink find his brother before an unknowing and innocent Error gets himself kidnapped by Nightmare's gang?

Boredom was a thing Error was familiar with.

Brother hasn't been back for some time, and there was only so many times you could some things.

He'd had Eons to do everything.

Big Brother Ink was away more often, not having much time to come home often.

Error wondered where Ink was.

OoOoO

Ink knew frustration well, he swore he could feel it even without the paints sometimes.

Meeting were eating up his time, time where he could be with his precious baby brother Error.

Poor Error was so alone in the doodlesphere.

Why did Nightmare have to have this urge to raid Irishtale for alcohol now?

His sweet innocent Ruru would be so sad.

He swore Dream was going slow on purpose.

Well... if he was, he was sure he could think up a few pranks for the Guardian of Positivity.

OoOoO

Error blinked.

One of the Pictures/drawing Ink used to travel was glowing.

He had never seen that before.

The glitchy bean walked over curious, and touched it.

After all, they only worked for Ink.

" _ **Eh?"**_ Error said, his hand was stuck.

There was a pulling sensation, then nothing.

The doodlesphere was empty, moments later the image Error touched fell to the ground then vanished.

OoOoO

Long ago....

Two beings were born, the first was a Creator who chose the name Ink. They were to create, to help promote growth and bring new souls into the multiverse.

Then they grew excited, as told they would have a sibling.

A counterpart.

Who would destroy, repair, clear off the broken and corrupted.

And thus his brother was born, choosing the name Error for the symbols that flickered around his body.

Yet...

Ink didn't want to share his little sibling with anything, didn't want him tainted by those that were corrupted.

Yet Error still had a job.

So... what if he did Errors job too to keep Error pure.

And thus Ink bundled his Ruru off to his doodlespehere before Error even woke from being born.

Error was his, his to protect.

OoOoO

Across the multiverse, monsters that were more powerful then others blinked.

Something could be felt at the edge of there senses.

Something New.

Something Powerful...

If it was good or bad was another question.

OoOoO

Ink raced back to the doodlesphere.

Something was wrong!

He leapt into the home of his brother and himself.

"No no no... Nooo," Ink cried.

Ruru was missing.

He had to find Ruru now, before someone found him or hurt him.

Ruru was o good for the multiverse.

OoOoO

" **Go,"** Nightmare told his boys.

The other dark Sans smirked and slipped away.

Nightmare was very interesting in whatever or whoever had appeared.

If they would be ally or enemy he was curious.

OoOoO

Error woke slowly.

He looked around confused, glowing blue flowers and water was everywhere.

" _ **Hello?"**_ Error asked.

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

The dark boned skeleton looked around in awe, as waves of flowers echoed what he said back.

And laughed, finally something new.

Around him the echo flowers echoed his laugh.


	39. GamerUTX: Hermitale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by GamerUTX Y'know what hermitcraft is? Ok so let's say Void crap happens and Ink and Error (and maybe dream and nightmare) all fall into the void and meet Xisumavoid (the admin). Stuff happens because Xisa meets a fricken skeleton
> 
> Might have gotten sidetracked by Youtube hermitcraft instead of writing this.. whoops

Ink gleefully poked dirt.

A dirt block.

A Square piece of dirt.

"Error, this is so funny! It doesn't feel like anything like home," Ink said gleefully.

"The void suppose to murder us painfully, not cross us to another place," Error muttered, he pulled up the codes of this multiverse. Never should have fought In in an Outer copy, that way to led to the void apparently.

Behind him Ink was poking a squarish cow.

"What the Fu**" Error swore.

"Eh.." Ink said looking over.

"Why is the codes saying Welcome to the hermitcraft Server!" Error yelled.

OoOoO

"Ah.. good, its up," Xisumavoid said as his avatar spawned in his base.

The server had crashed weirdly ten hours ago and since then no one had been able to get on.

In real life, the player dropped his drink on the floor.

"Oh... oh dear.... hackers," Xisumavoid said, for in the sky was a giant blimp that definitely didn't belong.

OoOoO

Ink cackled as he moved his blimp across the sky, having painted it hours ago.

So far this place seemed endless, with strange peoples that made weird sounds, explody green things, giant spiders and cool bases he and Error were raiding.

He disliked the potion throwing witched though.

They were also wearing pirate hats.

Here neither of them were stuck as creator or destroyer.

Here neither had there full powers.

Ink was having a blast.

"Hey! Your not suppose to be on this server!" a voice cried, turning Ink blinked to see a strange block like being. The name Xisumavoid floated over there head.

" _ **To bad,"**_ Error said, grabbing him with his string and throwing him overboard.

Ink sped up the blimp.

OoOoO

Xisuma quickly flew after the speedy blimp, he had not expected weird strings to come out of nowhere and throw him off the blimp. Definitely not a fishing rod.

There had been two skeletons on it, neither in the right program style fro the game.

Unless the devs through a hidden update to troll the players, which he doubted.

While he chased them, he was also also trying to close the server down to firewall it from hackers.

So Far the server was running no matter what he didn't.

For goodness sake he couldn't even crash the server.

 **Mumbo:** _What happened to my Base!_  
 **Grian:** _My House!_

Well, looks like the hackers had been active.

Quickly he began to type in chat as he flew.

 **Xisumavoid** : _We have hackers, better log off. Don't worry I backed up the server before it went down_  
he wrote, moments later the server reported he was the only one online.  
"Sorry, no Hackers allowed," Xisumavoid said, and in real pressed a button a set of keys he hated too.

Server deletion...

Moments later his screen went black.

In real life the player of Xisumavoid, began the annoying quest of reinstalling the server with the last backup.

When the world reloaded, he breathed a sigh of relief.

The Hackers were gone.

OoOoO

Error jumped to hie feet as he landed, one moment he'd been watching Xisumavoid trying to catch them.

Then all had gone black.

"We're back at Outer!" Ink said cheerfully.

" _ **Did the void just reject us?"**_ Error said bewildered.

OoOoO

Xisuma _void_ sneezed..

OoOoO

"Looks like it did, see you later Error," Ink said leaving in a paint portal.

Alone Error pulled an item from his pocket space, a pile of strange blue gems labelled Diamonds was there,

At least he got something cool from it.

OoOoO

"Aw come on," Xisumavoid said, in his chest where he kept diamonds a set of 64 were missing.

Just how?


	40. Ever_Tree: Nightmares of Death and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ever_Tree I just remember a one shot I read about this ship, and it has made me want to see more of it. It's Nightmare x Reaper x Error (Nightmare can touch Reaper.) Anyways, in this the Council finds out all three of them are dating. It all started when a spy reported seeing Reaper hanging out with the bad sanses. They start seeing Reaper hanging around them more until they accidentally interrupt Nightmare, Reaper, and Error's date. Everyone is just confused at the end while Ink ends up questioning everything he knows. (Of course Blueberry knows all with his fourth wall breaking skills-) This idea is really weird, but whatever. Have fun with making the Council confused.

It started with a gesture.

A word here and there,

A rare smile.

And then a single touch.

Three broken souls met truly.

A love blossomed.

OoOoO

"Reaper hanging around with the dark sanses?" Ink questioned confused.

"Yeah, I'm hoping its a rumour though," dream said hopefully.

After all, now one wanted Death to take to the battlefield on the other side.

Behind them Blue smirked and looked at the pictures hes snuck of his latest ship.

OoOoO

Reaper had been alone for a very long time.

He had friends.

But in truth the one being he could touch was his brother Grim.

Long ago there had been another, one he'd hoped to spend his life with... then Geno was gone.

Not Dead,

Missing.

And loosing his mate hurt so much.

Which was why it had been a shock to meet the destroyers.

He'd recognize his mates soul anywhere.

And.. that hurt even more.

Geno..

Had been broken so much...

He could feel Fates touch on Error.

Error who Nightmare was courting.

He grinned.

Nightmare another being beyond grin and Gen/Error who he could touch.

Now this was interesting.

OoOoO

Nightmare would take awhile to realize he had fallen in love.

Always have thought it a weakness.

At least it was Error, the other Destroyer was beyond powerful no matter how the multiverse had broken him. It would take patience and cunning to court the prickly being, who he knew was actually a bit shy.

So...

Riddle him this, how exactly did he end up with both Error and Reaper?

OoOoO

Error didn't Mind ending up in a threesome.

He got Nightmare.

And Reaper... a part of his soul screaming that the being of Death had already been his.

Which was strange, as he had never been in a relationship before.

Yet he'd tear the multiverse apart if they tried to separate them.

OoOoO

"Yesss..." Blue hissed eagerly, taking careful pictures doing his best to keep out of the trios senses.

A giggle slipped from him as Reaper Error how the best way to kiss, wow... now that was one giddy dazed look on Errors face.

The shipping club would be so jealous.

OoOoO

"It was suppose to be a rumour," Dream cried.

"Shhhh..." Outer hissed.

"Shouldn't.. we attac.." Ink began, but was hissed to be quiet.

Nightmare smirked and began to show his datemates how good his extra appendages were for cuddling.

"Well... er..." Dream said blushing.

The group quickly slipped away, not wanting to face Death, the Destroyer and the King of Negativity if they interrupted there date.

OoOoO

" _ **There gone,"**_ Error said.

" **Good"** Nightmare smirked.

"Very good, as I don't like our dates to be spied on," Reaper also smirked.

OoOoO

Ink was very confused.

Very very confused.

Error was dating.

Dating both Reaper and Nightmare?

He whimpered, his head hurt from trying to make sense of it.

Could Error and Nightmare be trying to take advantage of Reaper.

...

No... Reaper would have sensed it.

Ink went to bed, maybe the multiverse would make sense in the morning.

OoOoO

It didn't.

The whole Multiverse soon new of the relationship between the three.

Maybe they'd stop being so dangerous if they were in a relationship?

Yeah.. like that would happen.

It got even more confusing when during an accident, Error was turned into his past body as Geno.

Ink went on Vacation in a random AU, he\d maybe come back in a hundred years when the multiverse made sense again.

OoOoO

"Hi Mr. Ink!" a child said as Ink finally came home.

Ink sighed, taking in the child who's parents could only be Reaper and Error/Geno.

He went back on Vacation.

The multiverse didn't even notice.


	41. Stargamerxox: All In my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REquested by Stargamerxox So I finally remembered an idea! I kinda did something similar in my own books but I never got to actually do much with it. So when Nightmare ate the apple, Dream tried to help him. Somehow, while trying to help Nightmare, Dreams soul tied with Nightmare before he was put in stone. When he woke up he started randomly hearing his brothers thoughts and couldnt understand it until, in the middle of a battle, he wished that Nightmare was passive again qns Nightmare hears, thinks he said it outloud, and starts just yelling at Dream. Confusion insues. (Not my og idea or as good as whatever idea I had but I still think it's kinda cool.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.. somehow came out shorter then i meant to be, but still just as funny as i wanted it

Dream was pretty sure he was going insane.

Had been going for a very long time.

After all, he was pretty sure he was hallucinating hearing his brothers thoughts.

_Stars Darn it! Error stole all the Chocolate_

Yes even that...

Maybe his time sealed in stone had screwed him up?

OoOoO

Oh Look another battle.

Nightmare hadn't even been attacking anything.

Error looked rather sad, as they'd been about to have a picnic that was chocolate themed.

And stopping Errors joy at that was a sin alone in Nightmares book.

Did Ink have to appear now?

I wish Nightmare would go Passive again

" **WHAT! I like ho** **w** **I am DREAM!"** Nightmare snarled. Dreams eyelights were huge.

"Wait! You heard that!" Dream squeaked.

" **How couldn't I!"** He scowled.

"But I didn't say it out loud?" Dream said bewildered.

" **I don't Care!"** Nightmare yelled.

Meanwhile, everyone else had stopped battling and watched the twins confused.

So it got even weirder when Nightmare jumped Dream, and began wrestling with him.

Error and Blue traded looks.

"Twin Soul Link?" Blue asked with a sweatdrop on his skull.

" _ **Twin Soul Link,"**_ Error agreed.


	42. Lucero1142 In there Shoes... or slipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lucero1142 a person from are world ends up in undertale , you know the whole isekai / transported/ reborn/reincarnated/etc, . they end up some how with the power of the gamer, or if you want to add your own powers instead.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait Luce, I might have gotten sidetracked by the fanfics you suggested and then other stories of that genre.

You wake up

Which shouldn't have happened, dead was dead after all.

Truck-kun shall not be missed.

They hadn't even been near cars, ever see a drunk driver decide they really want to drive through a mall and try to use the escalators. Well they did, then two seconds later the truck flipped over right on top of them.

They'd not even have a chance to flee.

_**You Have slept in a bed, your Hp Is Full** _

What the heck, why was there a voice other then there thoughts in there head.

"SANS! Its time to get up Lazybones!" a voice cried.

Eyes slammed open.

"Oh Gosh no!" you cried looking up.

Floating above your head was the Name: Comic Sans Wing Dings

"Isekai isn't suppose to be real!" You cried, of course you blamed the truck.

After all in isekai its always the trucks fault.

OoOoO

"Good as always Bro!" Sans said cheerfully, our isekai's being was doing there best to get use to this.

As far as he was aware once taken to another world, there was no reverse situation... unless it was a summoned hero story.

Thank goodness it wasn't an Otohime game.

They'd hated those games.

"Why thank you Sans. I'm so glad your being less lazy!" Papayrus said happily.

_**You have gained 50 plus Reputation with Papayrus** _

Sans forced himself not to react, after all he was getting use to his.. new life.

He was pretty sure the power of the Gamer was not suppose to be in Undertale, but he wasn't protesting the many many perks.

Skills were awesome, the grinding not so cool.

But the fact he could grind up HP was awesome, no loosing hope for this neo-skeleton.

He was pretty sure this was an alternate timeline, wait... did Error exist here?

And was this a copy-verse of an Original.

Awkward...

Oh Thank you game breaking Gamer Calming ability, that's a nice panic attack dodged.

_**Quest: Get to work on time  
Reward: Get Paid Bonus Reputation ?  
Fail: Garnished Paycheck Minus Reputation with Papyrus** _

Sans sighed and accepted, the things he did to keep sane.

"See you at Break Papyrus," Sans said.

"Don't asleep!" Papyrus called, Sans laughed and heading to work.

Two days later the resets started.

OoOoO

The little Brat just killed Papyrus.

Go Genocide will you Frisk, or was sit Chara... at this point it didn't matter to the Gamer and Judge of Undertale.

_**Quest: Make the kids Understand Consequences  
Reward: A new Title  
Fail: A not so nice Title** _

_**Bonus: ?** _

"Sometimes I wonder if that things is screwing with me," Sans muttered hitting accept.

"..." the little Genocider said and tried to kill him, Sans caught the brat with blue magic.

"Someone need a timeout," Sans said, and began spanking the brat like the brat they were.

**RESET**

"Well.. that happened," Sans grumbled.

_**Quest Complete:  
Reward Title: The Punnisher** _

Sans glared at the pop up.

_**Bonus Reward: 100 Plus Reputation with Chara** _

Sans gave the screen the finger.

OoOoO

Three Timelines/Resets later, the genocides ended. The final fallen child finally got the idea that Genocide equalled spankings.

And thus the Resets ended.

What typed of warped Undertale AU was this?

Then Ink appeared with Dream to welcome him to the greater multiverse.

Sans shut the door in there faces and went to bed, he could deal with this in the morning.

_**Quest ALERT!** _

Sans tapped the window closed.

In the morning Stars darn it.


	43. NEO1ipia SwapKids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REquest by neo1ipia May I please request the Bad Sans' get the Dreamswap versions of the Star Sans' with Dreamswap!Color but because the four come from a younger multiverse, they appear as kids and the Bad Sans' have to care for them until they can send them back to their own multiverse? Thank You!!
> 
> Okay? But i suck with with anyone but the memeteam in Dreamswap so its like super short. I rewrote this ten times and this is the only one that even worked sadls

_Must not Kill_

This was Nightmares thoughts, and he was truly thinking that killing them was for the best.

He did not want to deal with this.

Not any version of Dream

Not even a kiddy version of Dream obsessed with stamping negativity out of creation.

The Ink creaped him out.

And the Blue gave one look at Error who left, saying he was not dealing with it.

And Color.. looked ready to either Kill or hide from Killer.

"Soo... can you point me at Error?" The Blue asked smiling.

Nightmare shivered.

There was just something wrong with this kid.

_Darn it Sci, find a way to get them home already_


	44. Tychii_: Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Tychii_ Ink used to be the Destroyer AND Creator. He used to keep the balance all by himself (since there HAD to be creation and destruction, stopping both/either isnt an option as that would upset the balance) HOWEVER, due to his SOULlessness, it wasnt a good idea for him to be the destroyer aswell since gaining LV as a SOULless being is VERY bad. At some point Ink met Dream, and he stopped Destroying. Dream knows he used to be the Destroyer (unlike NM who DOESNT know) bc Ink was the one that Destroyed Dreamtale when the AU started dying. Sometimes his LV acts up tho, so he isolates himself during that time while Dreams gets all dominant (which is the only thing that really helps). SO, during a battle with Nightmare's Gang (aided by Error) his LV acts up (his LV is higher than even Error's who is thought to have the most LV in the Multiverse) and Dream becomes all dominant and everyone i confused, and shocked, bc Dream is dom??? Blue doesnt know the reasons only that Drink is a thing. I don't think this is about mental illness? If you still think that tho, you can change anything you see fit to except that Drink has sailed without any dark sans knowing it, Ink using to be the destroyer (and occasionally still sercretly -from the dark sanses- destroying some that error cant but needed to) and dream knowing and still loving him (ink loves him back! his instincs tell him that dream is alpha and mate so he acts accordingly always, tho more obviously when his LV acts up) (LV acting up is listening a little bit more to instincs -not animalistic- and wanting to kill/destroy more)
> 
> Your evil by the way Tychii_

White boned hands dug at a white skull, clawing and scratching.

It wasn't stopping.

Why wasn't it stopping.

Marrow began to drip.

Make it stop

_MAKE IT STOP_

**STOPPPP IT**

"Hey hey, stop that!" a voice cried, Ink ignored it as he tried to make the pain stop.

Hands grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from his damaged skull.

"I said Stop it, now," The voice said very firmly.

Ever changing eyes looked up to meet gold.

Destiny changed.

OoOoO

Error was the Destroyer.

Not by choice.

If he could choose he'd be anything but the destroyer, but it was this or allowing the multiverse to collapse. He was ever nagged by the voices of the anti-void, and he wondered sometimes if it was due to the voices the last destroyer got burned out.

Yes other destroyer, the original.

The voices had mentioned it once, but quickly demanded it.

Error wondered if Ink remembered the last one, it was unlikely as being soulless made it harder for him to retain memories. He would pity the other if he didn't hate the other for over creating, well not Hate.. just dislike. For he knew had to create, neither Ink or himself would admit to the week stuck in a small AU unable to destroy or create.

He still had Nightmares, and no Nightmare.. he didn't mean you.

Stay out of his head darn it!

He still didn't know why Nightmare wanted him in this battle against the Star sans, probably another idea to fling mud into his twins eyes.

"Mud Error?" Killer cackled.

Whoops he said that out loud, Nightmare gave him the disappointing dad look.

Suddenly Ink dropped broomie, Error froze...

The artist never dropped the item.

"Not now!" Dream said, leaving his own battle and heading to Ink.

" **Make it stop, make it stop!"** Ink cried.

"Ink!" Dream yelled.

Ink screamed and flung his left arm out, without paint or broomie.

A Forest exploded.

What... the.. Funk

And had to quickly dodge the creator who had gone insane.

Then Dream was there, grabbing Ink and dragged his face down.

To Kiss him?

Nightmare tripped on nothing at that point.

"Oh!" Ink said blinking as the kiss again.

"Your not allowed to do that," Dream ordered.

"Sorry, its been awhile since I went level mad," Ink said embarrassed.

Level Madness + Ink = Does not Compute

Error felt a crash coming.

"Don't worry Ink, you'll make up for it to me," Dream said smirking.

Error was thinking fast and ripped open the codes, not caring that others saw him do it.

" _ **..."**_ he said, his right eye twitching.

"I'm just so glad I'm not the Destroyer anymore, Level gaining and being soulless don't mix well," Ink said softly.

" _ **I'm out,"**_ Error said stomping away, as certain things came out.

He was not fighting Ink when he was on the edge of going level mad again, his level was sad next to Inks levels.

Why had he never checked Ink by the codes before?

Also.. for how long had Ink and Dream been dating?

OoOoO

Blue nodded and smiled as Dream twisted Ink around his finger, they were such a cute couple.

And it looked like the Dark sans had no clue.

Blue giggled as they slowly slipped away, not wanting to face the suddenly apparent relationship with the Dominate Dream.

He then skipped off to show Geno his latest Drink Pictures.


	45. 1223456ser1: Moult Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 1223456ser1 Can we have a part two of 'Moult'? I absolutely adored that one and I would love for a continuation of it.
> 
> This one had no many Requests, but only the first person got dibs. So sorry guys I made choose another choice. Believe it or not I had this scene planned ages ago, so happy people finally asked for part 2!

" _ **Stop it,"**_ Error hissed, slapping away grabby hands.

"No, so pretty," the other muttered, and tried to touch his wings again.

_WHAP_

"Ow..." Ink whined.

" _ **I said stop it,"**_ Error hissed angrily.

Things... had been different.

He hadn't thought them seeing the remains of his past self would change so much, but in a way he was happy.

Oh.. there had been much confusion.

After all why the heck did the Destroyer have wings.

Error gave Dream a concussion when he said maybe Error was a Demon.

Nope.. no way.. he was a fallen not a demon, totally different.

He fell, but he did not fall that far.

_Father save him from idiots...._

Blue, had been Blue and taken it in stride.

Sometimes Error really wondered just how much of the universal cliff notes Blue could see, too much probably.

He absently slapped Inks hands away again.

At that point Nightmare had grabbed him, taking him back to base with his boys.

Error did not question how Blue got there or beat them there.

That way lay insanity.

What followed was a long question filled day and Night, leaving Error feeling drained. Then at the end Blue revealed he hadn't come alone, and pulled Ink out of... where did he pull Ink out of anyway?

A crying ink.

Why was the creator crying.

"Wah!!!!! I made angels fall!"

Who knew Ink was an angel fanatic?

_Slap_

And now he had a new stalker, who would rather stalk an angel then create.

Well.. that made keeping the balance easier.

"Azzy! Look at that!" Ink squealed happily pointing at something.

 _ **"Don't call me AZZY! Call me Azraphale!"**_ Error snarled, then froze... did he just give the most annoying being in the multiverse permission to call him by his real name.

"Your the best Azraphale!" Ink said happily.

The fallen angel sighed.

At least he didn't have to hide his wings anymore.

_Whap_


	46. SpiritBlackPaw: How to Summon your Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SpiritBlackPaw So we all know that Ink can be summoned, so there's reason to believe that Error can be summoned as well. Blue accidently finds out how and shenanigans ensue. Error just wishes Blue would stop summoning him into these ridiculous situations.
> 
> Also Thank you to Ajtt21 for the scene.

Error...

Did not know how this had become a thing.

Or how it was possible.

 _ **"Blue, what the heck? I was about to steal Cross' chocolate!"**_ Error grumbled frustrated,

"Sorry, Error, but it's an emergency! I need your help!" Blue said hopefully.

 **"What is so imp** **o** **rtant that you needed to summon me?!"** Error sighed,

"Well..." Blue said trailing off.

 _ **"..."**_ Error sighed.

"I can't decide wether I should watch My Little Pony or a Horror Movie!"Blue said finally.

_**"..."**_ Error said his brain feeling like a reboot was about to happen.

"Error?" Blue asked with concern.

 _ **"My Little Pony."**_ Error finally replied.

"Thank you!" Blue said happily.

This thing, where Blue was somehow summoning him.

Darn it, it had been the good chocolate too.

OoOoO

" _ **Just.. how?"**_ Error said bewildered.

This was the first thing error asked his friend, the first time Blue summoned him.

"Oh well, your Inks counterpart right?" Blue said smiling.

" _ **Yes,"**_ Error admitted.

"Well Ink can be summoned, so I theorized you could be summoned also," Blue said happily.

" _ **And i was summoned why?"**_ Error asked, feeling a migraine growing.

"Which one should i wear?" Blue said holding up pieces of clothing.

Ah... there was the migraine.

" _ **There absolutely the same Blue,"**_ Error said softly, looking at the identical Blue bandanas,

Which was a lovely start of this insanity.

OoOoO

Error was singing, a hobby he'd grown to like when he wasn't busy and alone in the anti-void.

His void didn't glitch much when he sang.

He was also dancing a bit.

_Girl we've been together  
Such a long long time  
It's been a great 3 days you know it's true  
But now I can't help thinking something isn't right  
And honestly it isn't me it's you_

_I'm too hot for you  
Baby you just can't deny  
I'm too hot for you  
The mirror doesn't lie_

_Thought we had a chance  
But now at second glance  
I'm too hot for you  
So let's just say goodbye_

_Baby don't feel sorry  
I know how hard you try  
I guess some things they just ain't meant to be  
Wanna know what happened  
Just look me in the eye  
Face it baby, answer's plain to see_

_I'm too hot for you  
I know it's so unfair  
I'm too hot for you  
And you're just kind of dead_

_Thought you'd passed the test_  
But you're a 6 at best  
I'm too hot... 

Clapping was heard.

Error spun around in shock, and realized he wasn't in the anti-void...

Or alone.

He'd been freaking summoned again.

How long had he been here, as he'd had his eyes closed.

Someone wold whistled.

" _ **Your all going t**_ _ **o**_ _ **die,"**_ Error hissed, and summoned his strings.

Reaper had the utter gall to flirt.

He never did find out why Blue summoned him this time.

OoOoO

" _ **No.."**_ Error said, as he'd been summoned in the middle of getting a mud bath.

"Awwww..." Blue said.

" _ **Why the heck is it during my off time,"**_ Error muttered pulling on clothing.

Ink was down with a bloody node, Dream was hiding with a flaming face as Error was well...

Naked.

OoOoO

"Soooo...." Reaper said walking up to Blue.

Blue grinned wickedly.

"A little Nightmare. Tells me you know how to summon Error," Reaper said "And its not a one-time event like i thought it was."

"Welcome to the cult of Chocolate, where you sacrifice chocolate" Blue said cheerfully.

Reaper returned that wicked grin.

OoOoO

" _ **Blue I told you to stop summoning me,"**_ Error said as he suddenly found himself elsewhere, hopefully it wasn't weird again.

Never mind it always got weird.

"Sorry Blues not here," a voice said, startled the destroyer turned.

" _ **Reaper,"**_ Error sighed _**"What do you want?"**_

"Hello Geno," Reaper said.

Error punched him and portalled away.

Reaper started the summon again.

He didn't know what Fate had done to his mate, but he wasn't giving up.

They both had eternity after all.


	47. Ajtt21: Stringless Puppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ajtt21 I've had this idea and it would be so cool for someone to write it. It's FGOD, by the way. You know how Error has the puppets, and then the souls? Well, what if he could put a soul in a doll? Not so they could reset or escape, but they could talk and move around. It would be so cute, and Error could have someone else to talk to besides the voices in the Anti-Void. You could do make Ink and the Council spy on Error, and find out about the dolls, or something
> 
> Note to self.. writing this while a bit loopy from allergy meds is hilarious

"Geeze, that's a big load of souls," a voice said.

" _ **Inks gone over creative again,"**_ Error muttered.

"Ohh! Is that a dance sans soul!" another voice said.

" _ **Yup,"**_ Error said simply _**"The AU was glitched to hecc and back, couldn't patch it so had to destroy it."**_

"Hey... can he become one of us?" a third voice asked shyly.

Error thought it over as he tied many souls up, then gently summoned a puppet down.

A Dance Sans puppet.

Gently Error placed the dance sans soul above the puppet, moments later in seemed to sink into it.

Puppet eyes blinked.

Error placed them on the ground of the anti-void.

"Hi..." the shy puppet said, the puppet was a flowerfell sans.

"Are you alright my dear? The altertale puppet sans said.

"Hi!" the first voice said, revealing himself as Asylumtale sans.

"Is it over... the resets... the glitches destroying everything?" the new puppet asked.

"Its over my dear," Alter puppet said.

Dance puppet broke out crying, and strangely enough he could cry even as a puppet. Alter hugged him gently, Asy and Flower also trying to help.

Error watched them and smiled a bit, he didn't regret placing the first soul in a puppet at all. Asy had been so lonely, and relieved for there AU to end as it was a super dark version of Asylumtale.

Asy hadn't wanted to sleep forever as a sealed soul like the others, so Error had created a puppet just for him.

The voices of the anti-void rarely spoke now, as the puppets could hear them.. and.. lets just say Asy confused them.

One day some of the souls would be freed, to reset there worlds.

That is if Ink ever stopped creating, allowing the multiverse more time to grow.

It was a very slow process, and Ink never seemed to stop creating.

He doubted they would ever be freed then, as it would take a miracle to stop Ink long enough to give the space needed to grow.

Til then, he would continue to destroy to keep the balance.


	48. Tychii_: Altered Errors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Tychii_ Error used to be Altertale!Sans in this!!! Like, he was turned into error, yadayadayada, usual stuff that happens =P AND LIKE, when he kidnaps Blue, it's more bc he saw how he was hurting with everyone behaving like he was a babybones and so Error kidnapped him to brighten up his mood! in a weird way... but Blue was able to feel his intentions, so he was confuzzled! AND he is DEF motherhenning EVERYONE in NM's Gang, making them get along and slowly becoming a happy family and all happy fluffy things. (this is def Errormare so- just adding that in xD) THEN, Like, Altertale!Toriel or someone else says during a meeting about how their Sans is missing (since Altertale!Sans is basically the Toriel of there) and everyone is trying to look for them and everytime they track them down, they end up at Error, (who slowly gets his memories back from being Alter) and Ink is fed up with everything and just attacks Error after the third time, yelling something about 'stealing' Alter's SOUL, and then like, the gang appears to help, and SOMEHOW idk how, it get revealed that Error IS Alter, and NM and Error by that point had it already figured out.and confuzzled everyone like, maybe Toriel like liked 'eyebrow wiggles' Alter, but he DIDNT bc she was so much younger and he gay, and like, seeing toriel try to get to them to 'get alter back with her and back to normal' Nm exasperated, says something about 'mine now' and grabs error, kisses him in front of everyone and leaves with the gang.

What many would not expect, was that the Destroyer was very... motherly.

Yes...

You did not hear that wrong.

He was very kind to children, and if paid attention he would have noticed he never moved into a AU till a genocide timeline killed all the children.

Killing children hurt him deeply.

He took all these motherly urges out on the doom and gloom boys, he had no idea they had started calling him mom behind there backs and Nightmare dad.

Or the fact they were shipping there mom and dad.

Even Blue had joined the mom and dad bandwagon, he'd figured out Errors mothering in the.. kidnapping.

A very confusing kidnapping where he was mothered.

It had been... actually rather nice.

Still confusing as heck.

"Hey Error, have you ever heard of Altertale?" Blue asked one day. After coming over to Nightmares place after a meeting.

" _ **I think its... where the Toriel and Sans switch places,"**_ Error aid thoughtfully as he knitted, there were only two or three copies so he didn't have to worry much about it.

"Yes, we had Original Alter Toriel at the meeting today," Blue said thoughtfully.

" _ **I thought they never left there AU or let anyone in?"**_ Error asked looking up from his knitting.

"Apparently there was a reason for that, apparently there Sans has been missing forever and it froze teh AU in a way it can't reset," Blue said, Error blinked and put his knitting down.

" _ **How is the AU not corrupted, it should have called me to either patch or destroy it by now?"**_ Error said bewildered.

"Apparently they came to us, there getting desperate to find there Queen sans," Blue said worriedly.

" **And?"** Nightmare said looking up from his book, he was sitting next to Error,

"There hoping Ink can somehow track him down, or make something that will," Blue said with a wry smile.

" _ **This will go so badly,"**_ Error sighed.

"Probably hilariously," Horror laughed from the kitchen.

OoOoO

Error was destroying a random badly glitched and virus filled AU when he was attacked, thankfully it was just Ink.

"Why did it bring me here, only one here is you!" Ink cried holding a strange silvery orb.

" _ **How would I know squid,"**_ Error grumbled dodging attacks, he had no idea why Ink was trying to save this place when the inhabitants begged him to end it.. all of them.

Error grabbed the remaining codes and ripped them out, and left as the AU finally fell.

OoOoO

Error rubbed his temples in frustration, his job was getting interrupted all the time.

Every time by someone with one of those silver orbs.

His head ached.

Fighting against the blocks Fate had placed on his past memories.

He had a bad feeling on this.

OoOoO

Nightmare was smug as smug could be.

He'd finally grabbed his monster.

Let's just say trying to gain the affection of the destroyer was trying, but worth it.

Errors little squeaks at anything such as cuddling to kissing were adorable, he couldn't wait to see his reactions when they got further.

A giggle interrupted there kiss, Error blushed yellow heavily as Nightmare released him to face the intruder.

" **Do you Mind?"** Nightmare snarled.

"Oh no, go ahead," Altertale Toriel said wide eyed, an all too familiar orb in her hands.

They sighed and portalled out.

Toriel looked at the orb.

"No way.. right?" she told herself.

OoOoO

"Ink.. I think you have to fix the orbs, they keep taking us to Error. Which is getting rather awkward, as we keep interrupting his date nights," Dream said, no one wanted to interrupt the King of Nightmares and the God of Destruction on a date.

"Weird," Ink said.

OoOoO

Error sat on his his bed at Nightmares place, staring at his hands.

Things were starting to line up.

Fragments of memories scattered in his mind.

But he had no idea if he could ever be that person again.

Suddenly gently hands pulled his chin up, nightmares face met his own.

" **Error..."** Nightmare said.

" _ **If I became that person again..."**_ Error began.

" **I fell in love with you, I'd just fall in love with another part of you,"** Nightmare said.

OoOoO

"That's it!" Ink screamed, after he once again came across Error in his search for Alter.

And this was when he adjusted the orbs.

Again...

Error wasn't even attacking anything, just knitting under the stars in outer.

" _ **Squid... its quiet time, you've been so busy you haven't created, I haven't had to destroy!"**_ Error said gleefully.

At that moment a whole bunch of more monsters appeared, including alter Toriel and Papyrus.

"You must have stolen Alters soul if we keep coming to you! GIVE IT BACK!" Ink yelled, Error gave the creator your an idiot look.

"Are you sure, that this monster took my brother?" King Papyrus said unhappily.

"Don't worry, I can restore his body if we get his soul," Ink said.

"This.. doesn't feel quite right," Toriel said.

Then of course the Dark Sans appeared.

" _ **So much for quiet time,"**_ Error sighed.

"Maybe we could fix the orb again?" Dream suggested, "as Error destroys the AU's he takes souls from."

Sadly no one listened.

A battle began.

OoOoO

Toriel had seen more of the multiverse then she ever wanted to since she left her AU, but she had to since Sans wasn't home but he was alive.. that they knew.

He'd been her first crush, and still was.

She was older now, in mind if not body.. stupid resets.

She wanted her friend back.

Her punny friend she wanted a relationship with.

Then one day he had been gone.

Not Dusted.

Missing.

When they got to the final act then the surface without Sans there she'd gone to the ruins, she'd forced the doors open and found it... empty.

The Search had been quickly been joined by others.

The King very upset, as Sans was his beloved brother and was still Queen..no matter that Sans had stepped down.

In Toriels opinion, Papyrus needed to date, as he was obsessively protective of his brother.

Thankfully not in the Incest way.

Blah...

"You know what!" Ink said in the battle royal "I'm just going to hit Error with the restore paint, Alters soul has to be with him!"

" _ **Wait!"**_ Error protested dodging the paint.

"I knew it, you do have Alters soul!" Ink cried getting faster with the paint attacks.

" _ **Its not what you think,"**_ Error said.

"Too bad, too sad," Ink said grinning like a mad man.

The paint finally hit Error.

Then the screaming began.

OoOoO

The battle went silent.

This was not the way it was suppose to go.

They were suppose to rescue Alters soul, and fix that AU.

Error would be sent running.

Why was Error screaming?  
He'd created that paint with Alter in mind, in case Alter was just a soul.  
You never knew after all what could happen.

" **Error!"** Nightmare shouted running to the other, catching him as he just collapsed paint covering the Error.

Wait when did Nightmare get here, his doom and gloom boys where here to.

The answer, they'd been there the whole time.

Hello tunnel vision.

Every part of his body was covered by the paint, then it solidified.

"I need an adult!" a voice cried.

"Noogie noogie noogie," Color said giving Killer said noogie.

**Crack**

Everyone froze, that internal phobia of a soul cracking.

**Crack....**

A chunk of paint broke and fell to the round, revealing an arm.

One no longer wearing a hobo style jacket.

"No.. no way!" Toriel yelped recognizing the sleeve,

And as if giving the word, the rest of the paint shattered.. leaving a very changed figure.

"Eh...." Ink said shocked, his eyelights rapidly changing.

"Error... is Alter..." Dream said gulping.

"Brother!" King papyrus said ignoring all the Drama.

"Finally, i can ask Alter on a date!" Toriel said wide eyed, Nightmare stare turned onto Toriel and glared.

" **Sorry, Alter or Error. Hes mine,"** Nightmare smirked, and vanished with the unconscious Alter. His crew also quickly vanished.

OoOoO

Error woke.

" **Your alright,"** Nightmare said.

"Are you okay with me.. like this?" Alter/Error asked.

" **I married you, all of you... what you look like was never in the equation,"** Nightmare told him.

"They won't give up," Alter/Error told him.

" **That's to bad I don't share well,"** Nightmare smirked.

"I know. After all I married you last week," Alter/Error smirked.

" **And I very doubt they can keep the destroyer,"** Nightmare smirked, as his mate still registered as the destroyer.

"No, no one can keep me but you," Alter/Error promised.

But still, the future would be interesting.

**Extra:**

King Papyrus gasped.

"You got married!" he cried.

"Yes?" said Alter/Error blinking.

"How could you not invite me to the wedding brother!" Papyrus sobbed, Alter/Error sighed and patted his brothers back.

"Its okay brother, Nightmare and I are renewing our vows now that's my body is back to normal," Alter/Error said.

At least Papyrus wasn't trying to capture him at the moment.


	49. Nekonyanredscarlet: The Following of Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Nekonyanredscarlet Could I request error just being his cute oblivious self and not realising he has a harem being formed and everyone else just fighting for his attention except fresh and geno who are just overprotective younger and older brothers respectively please

"It's been quiet," Geno said sipping his tea.

"Too quiet," Fresh replied nodding sipping his own.

"There planning something!" they cried together.

"Keep me out of this," Reaper said smirking playing with his cellphone.

Error blinked confused.

OoOoO

" **Ah Error, I'm glad you could make it,"** Nightmare said as the glitched being appeared.

" _ **You said you wanted dinner, and the boys were driving you up the wall,"**_ Error said with a shrug.

" **I have dinner all set up,"** Nightmare said, leading Error to a rather cozy nook in his home. A table lit by a single candle awaited with delicious pasta on plates.

" **_Where are the boys?"_ Error asked.**

" **Running an errand for me,"** Nightmare smirked.

Three miles away, the doom and gloom boys struggle to escape. There were tied and hanging upside from trees, and gagged.

" **There a bit tied up for now,"** Nightmare continued with a smirk.

"Woah Bruh, this looks awesome," Fresh said appearing.

" _ **It does,"**_ Error replied.

Nightmare glared at Fresh when Error wasn't looking, The parasite smirked.

'This means war' Nightmare thought.

So much for a date.

OoOoO

"This has to end," Sci cried.

"I agree, none of us are having any luck with Error," Dance said.

"I still have no idea how Blue got Error into the tunnel of love?" Dream said bewildered.

No one wanted to ask, Blue might actually answer.

"Oh, it was easy I..." Blue began, but was stopped by Nightmare.

"The problem is.. his brothers," Nightmare hissed.

"Fresh..." Abyss muttered, he still had panic attacks after the last time Fresh interrupted him trying to date Error.  
"And Geno..." Sci said flatly, the mass of skeletons all shivered at the thought of the Big Brother.

And it wasn't because he was married to Reaper.

It was like the multiverse went DOOOOOOOM for anyone that got in the eternally bleeding Skeletons way.

"This is impossible, no one will win Error this way," Blue sighed.

"What if.. we all went after Error together... his brothers can't get all of us..." Killer said smirking.

OoOoO

"Oh...hello there," Geno said smiling, as he came across those pests that kept trying to date Error.

Did they think that by going Harem style it work?

"You can't stop us, were going to Date Error!" Ink cried at the start of the group.

The other Sanses nodded.

"Oh... Really!" Geno said a rather frightening smile growing.

OoOoO

" _ **Do you here screaming?"**_ Error asked.

"Nah Brah," Fresh said happily.  
'Just some trash after my brah' he thought a smirk growing.

After all, Error was so innocent about Romance and love... sure eh was the destroyer...

But no one was allowed to date this cinna bean.

An explosion was heard briefly.


	50. Razer447: Fates illusion 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Razer447 Can you create a sequel to moult and/or Fates illusion please, I would really like to see a part to of those ( Fates illusion)

"Brother..."

"..."

"Brother please!"

_Poke..._

_Poke poke poke..._

"The answer is 42!" Reaper yelled, then blinked as he realized what he just did.

"Thank goodness, you've been in a strange funk for several weeks!" Grim said relief evident in his tone.

"Sorry bro, just.. a weird experience.." Reaper admitted.

"Yes... I heard about the event," Grim said making a face.

"It... just doesn't make sense!" the smaller death cried finally.

"No... it does," Grim said.. well grimly, Reaper turned to look at him.

"How?" he asked.

"You know that while we are gods, we are not aspects... and that our powers make us semi avatars of those aspects," Grim began.

"Yes, we were born with that knowledge," Reaper responded.

"All the gods have aspects they reflect, except life and Death.. which should be impossible.. as other wise there would be no life or death in the multiverse," Grim said thoughtfully.

"Then the question is, how did two aspects vanish.. and how are Ink and error the aspects?" Reaper finally said.

Probably nothing good caused it," Grim finally said.

"No, nothing good," Reaper agreed.

OoOoO

Error was not Destroying.

He was not in the anti-void.

He was not in Outertale star gazing.

Nightmare even asked Blue, but no one had spotted the destroyer.

Apparently no one could find Ink either.

Nightmare wanted answers from Error.

Answers that would finally clear the air on who Error was before the destroyer.

OoOoO

"Well... this is a fine pickle were in," Error said.

"Bet Fate didn't expect her game to be partially discovered this way," Ink said dryly.

Error sighed and rubbed his skull, stress building in his bones. He and his counterpart were hiding of all things, after all they had no clue on how to answer the burning questions of friends and allies and enemies.

"Maybe we can try to send a message to one of the others, it could get past Fate?" Ink suggested.

"It would need to be an aspect, strong enough Fate couldn't surprise and seal into a role," Error muttered.

"Soul and Soulless?" Ink suggested, he'd loved the tiny child aspects.

"You forgot there one being now and amnesic right now, they also think there only a god," Error reminded him.

"Love?" Ink suggested hopefully, Error gave him a beyond dry look.

"We want help, not someone that will start shipping everyone," Error reminded him.

"Were on our own aren't we," Ink moaned.

OoOoO

That set the tone for the next hundred years.

Error and Ink doing there forced job, avoiding everyone.

It felt stupid.

And then the multiverse shook.

The two stolen aspects wondered if the false Fate was remaking everything again.

_Beep_

"Did... the multiverse just beep?" Ink said bewildered.

"Yup," Error said confused.

_Whap_

_Wham!_

" **ACK NOT THE FACE!"**

They traded confused looks.

"Isn't that fake Fates voice... but sounded like a mans?" Error said.

" **BACK TO THE FACE!!! EEEK!"**

Whump

"So.. I finally caught up to you, but i think this situation brings up stranger questions," a voice said, turning they saw Reaper standing there wide eyed.

" **ACK!**

Would you believe its a Dream?" Ink suggested.

"Nope," Reaper said.

"A hallucination after some bad alcohol?" Error suggested not bothering to glitch his voice.

"I wish.." Reaper sighed.

" **NO! I won't give it back!"** Fake Fake wailed.

"Oh Look, no answers!" Ink said cheerfully feeling the seals break.

"What?" Reaper said in disbelief.

He never got answers as Error and Ink vanished.

OoOoO

"I'm so sorry!" Fate cried sniffling, there form cocooned in blankets.

"Not your fault Fate, Discord caught everyone by Surprise," Error.... or rather Life replied gently.

"And now with you back, we can fix up the multiverse and do our real jobs," Ink aka Death told them.

"You guys are the best," Fate told the two aspects.

"Rest up Kiddo, we have your back," Life said cheerfully.

"And so do I," Destiny said smiling, after all they'd been the one to find out who had stolen there siblings spot. They had been quite relieved to find out Fate was not corrupted like many thought.

"To Happy Endings," Fate finally said.


	51. kinminstarlight: Cooking With Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kinminstarlight how about blue started a cooking war in the multiverse. The winner gets bragging rights and known as the be cook in the multiverse. Judges would be blue, error, and classic papy.

"WELCOME! TO COOKING WITH BLUE!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" the audience cried.

Blue skipped across the stage, where multiple cooking areas were set up.

"Today! Multiple monsters compete for the chance to gain the title of BEST COOK OF THE MULTIVERSE!" Blue said yelling the last part.

"Whooo!" The crowd cried.

"Our Finalists are HORROR!" Blue cheered.

"Horror Horror!" The fans chanted.

"Then we have DREAM!" Blue cried out.

"Dream Dream!" the crowd chanted.

_Thump_

A fan fainted.

"And our Final Contestant is CANDY!" Blue shouted.

"CANDY WE LOVE YOU!" the crowd screamed.

"These Three monsters won through every past contest, but tonight is the final cook off! And with that we introduce our judges!" Blue said happily.

"I am the first judge! So don't try to butter me up with Tacos!" Blue told them.

"I am the second!" Classic Papyrus said walking onto the stage.

" _ **Don't screw this up,"**_ Error said just appearing.

"Error!" Blue hissed under his breath.

" _ **And I'm third!"**_ Error grumbled.

"Let the cook off begin!" Blue said, a buzzing sound went off.

The three contestants ran to there stations.

The three judges went to table to relax and watch.

Yes watch, and all three tried to mess the others meals.

Which was hilarious, as Dream kept trying to pour pepper into Horrors food.

" _ **They... do know this is recorded right?"**_ Error asked Blue.

"Pretty sure they forgot," Blue sighed.

"No spaghetti," Papyrus sighed.

"There are five minutes left!" Blue announced.

The cooking insanity grew.

"Did... Candy just try to use poisoned sugar Candy take out Horror?" Papyrus said quietly.

" _ **Its always the quiet ones,"**_ Error said.

"Misplaced aggression, as everyone keeps trying to eat his AU," Blue muttered.

"Horror is rather well behaved," Papayrus said happily.

"Food is everything to him," Error explained.

Dream and Candy started having a bread stick sword fight.

"How the heck did Dream make it so far anyway?" Blue muttered "I\ve seen teh toxic meals he's made back at base."

" _ **Ink?"**_ Error suggested.

"Ink," Blue said sighing.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dream screamed, as his oven exploded taking his meal.

"Don't worry Dream, I'll just paint another and better food!" Ink said running over.

"..." Dream whimpered, knowing the jig is up.

Error kicked him off the stage with a portal.

Horror absently ate a poisoned candy from earlier.

"Needs more poison, weak," he said, scarfing the rest.

Twenty minutes later Candy also got expelled, when he tried to poison the judges.

Horror, he won from a wonderful hamburger steak....

Candy promised revenge in next years challenge.

Blue started regretting suggesting this being yearly already.


	52. FoxyFenniken: Radical Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by FoxyFenniken what about a continuation to radical but everyone are turned into cats instead causing a s*!t ton of confusion lol

Error was trying his best to not start laughing manically.

He... Had free time.

Balance between destruction and creation was good.

Dream as keeping Ink busy with a date.

" _ **Hmmm..."**_ Error said thoughtfully.

Ding din diiing

Error grumbled and pulled out his cellphone, to see that weird text Blue was sending him.

 _A link he_ thought, pressing it.

"Mew," a voice piped as a video popped.

Cuteness overload a la cats.

He laughed.

What a perfect idea.

He clicked a new code in.

Then pressed accept.

He laughed again.

OoOoO

Classic blinked, and rolled off his mattress.

Or tried to.

The mattress was suddenly too big.

"Mew.." he said, when he tried to call Papyrus.

Okay... one of these days.

He went back to sleep.

OoOoO

"Mew mew mew mew," Fresh sang, as a multi colored cat.

"Mew mew mew mew!" he sang amused.

After all, how often did he get to pretend to be Nyan cat.

Yeah.. he was enjoying this.

OoOoO

'This is Errors fault isn't it' Nightmare thought in annoyance, as his battle with Dream was interrupted by them turning into cats.

Dream had done an amusing roll when his body had suddenly changed.

" **Mu Mu Mu Mu...."** Nightmare said doing an evil kitty laugh.

"Mewwwwwwwww!" Dream cried, attacking him with claws out.

Killer and horror traded looks, and poked the sleeping cat Ink.

OoOoO

This as hilarious.

Error was going so much blackmail on peoples reactions.

"Mew..." a voice said.

A voice that shouldn't be there, as this was the anti-void.

Turning he blinked, a white cat with large Blue eyes looked at him with sad eyes.

" _ **Aw.. come on Blue, half an hour longer,"**_ Error protested.

He'd long go gave up trying how Blue did anything.

The stare became more intense.

" _ **Fun killer..."**_ he muttered, clicking a code.

"Never use cats... _achoo..._ I'm allergic to them," the now normal Blue responded.

" _ **What your opinion wolves or birds?"**_ Error asked.

"Error no," Blue replied.

" _ **Error yes!"**_


	53. Snowflowerthehuman: Fateincate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Snowflowerthehuman Fgod universe. Fate is dead, and has been for a long time. They reincarnated as Blue and it was fine till he got his original power and memory back now he's trying to right his wrongs.

There was something wrong with waking up and realizing you screwed up the multiverse.

And by screwed, Blue meant screwed as it would be his fault it ended.

"What the heck was I thinking," Blue said staring at the ceiling of his room.

It was at that moment that Fate knew they'd screwed up.

Specially since Blue was Fate reincarnated.

OoOoO

Blue walked back and forth cross his room, his normally star shaped eyes mere white lights from his frustration.

"How did it end like this, deities are not even suppose to reincarnate. Once were dead were dead!" Blue said confused. In fact, he didn't actually remember how he died.

Frowning he focused his power, a bit difficult in a mortal body but he could.

The place he'd once been was filled by a new Fate, there power had an edge of anger to it.

Not a good fate then.

Not that he'd been any better back then.

At least his ability to break the 4th wall of the multiverse made sense then. His old power bleeding through. He was surprised Error hadn't caught on on who he was, as his code would have a slight difference then other Sanses.

"Wait... Error," he said freezing, and actually swore.

"Reapers going murder me for taking his hubby," Blue moaned, and then there was Ink.

Ink his wayward child.

His moronic idiot child.

Who freaking destroyed his own soul.

Half the issues of a creator and Destroyer could be fixed with giving the brat a soul.

Blue pulled out his phone thoughtfully, if he remembered right there was a being that could create souls.

"Now.. what was that beings nickname again.. and phone number," Blue muttered, nervously he tapped a rather strange number in that shouldn't exist.

His nerves seemed to go crazy as the phone rang, then a click as it was picked up.

"Hello Blue Fate," a voice said.

Blue should have known they'd know.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could do me a favour Shell?" Blue asked hopefully.

OoOoO

Ink woke with an aching skull, like something had slammed him with a mallet.

It reminded him of that time he accidentally got hit by Blues hammer.

He reached for a paint vial and stopped.

Why could be feel emotions, he hadn't had his paint yet.

Twenty minutes later Dream found a laughing and crying Ink, who for the first time he could remember a check worked on him. And that his ability to create, had been much reduced.

OoOoO

"Hey Error!" Blue chirped.

" _ **Blue"**_ Error said in surprise _**"How did you get to the anti-void?"**_

"Don't worry about it Error, but I have a question..." Blue said a strange look on his face.

" _ **Go on,"**_ Error sighed.

"If you could go back to who you were before Error would you, you'd get to keep both your error memories and your past memories," Blue said still with that strange look on his face.

" _ **That doesn't sound like a question Blue, after all a destroyer would still be needed,"**_ Error responded.

"But.. if you could?" Blue asked again.

_ **Error sighed "Yes, I'm very tired Blue. I'm tired of fighting, the endless deaths..."** _

"Then... I'll take care of it," Blue said.

" _ **Wait.. take care of it, Blue... you can't take care of this. Fate freaking gave me the job!"**_ Error said starting to panic a bit, the air was growing heavy with power.

Blue giggled, and all Error saw was white.

OoOoO

Reaper had not been to the save screen in eons, not since his Geno had vanished.

Which is why, the feeling of being called there was unnerving.

He prepared himself for the pain of not seeing Geno there, and that Geno would never be there again.

Geno would never return to there small home in Reapertale.

Something white lay on the ground in teh save screen.

He froze.

White.

"Geno!" he screamed rushing forward, he leaned down and gently picked up his unconscious mate. Slowly one determined filled eye opened, the eyelight seemed confused for a moment.

"Reaper?" Geno rasped.

"Don't you dare vanish again Geno, don't ever leave me again," Reaper said actually crying.

"Promise..." Geno rasped, feeling very very confused on how Blue had done this.

OoOoO

Blue took a deep breath, feeling a mental exhaustion settling in.

Ink and Error were only a few things he fixed.

But there was only one thing left.

He stepped forward and vanished.

OoOoO

"You... how are you here?" Fate asked, seeing a mortal in Fates realm.

"Do you think even the worst person can change...? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" Blue asked walking towards the being, his replacement.

"Ha! Change.. I'm perfect," Fate sneered.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... On days like these, beings like you... Should be burning in hell," Blue smiled.

The Realm shook.

OoOoO

A shadow fell over Blue's form.

"Is it over?" he gasped through the pain.

"Yes, the newer Fate is banished and this multiverse locked from any new Fates," the person said, slowly blue eyelights opened to meet gold ones.

"What now?" he asked.

"There is no more fates here, but.. I have a world that needs a kind Fate. A rather Blue Fate," the owner of the voice said.

"Can I say goodbye?" Blue asked hopefully.

"Sorry, were barely going to have time to get you out of here," the other said, gently picking up Blue.

"Can you tell them I'm sorry?" Blue asked.

"I will," he responded.

"Thank you Shell," Blue said falling unconscious.

OoOoO

Resets stopped one day, Stretch was just happy it ended on that happiest route on the surface.

The only sadness was that Blue was missing, he'd just gone missing one day.

The only trace he was alive, was the copies still existed and a rather strange message from a being that looked a lot like Ink.

He had no idea why Blue was sorry.

He told the other to tell Blue he loved him, and forgave him.

He looked at the blue sky sadly, he'd miss his brother but he knew wherever he was now he'd be happier.


	54. AmmoliteStone: Fluff attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by AmmoliteStone MAKE INK GET ATTACKED BY LITTLE FUR BALLS KNOWN AS KURIBOH'S AND ERROR WALKS IN AND SEE'S THIS AND LAUGH HIS ASS OFF
> 
> well... okay?

Ink being Ink, could be a bit of a flutter head.

Aka an airhead.

Or squid as Error liked to call him.

Which is why he thought.. _this_.. was a good idea.

This, being making one of Blue favourite card games an AU of there own.

It was going to be awesome, because he was awesome.

"Ink, have you seen my cards?" Blue asked, turning the base pretty much upside down to find his cards.

"Nope, did you try the kitchen?" Ink suggested... helpfully.

Sighing Blue went to the kitchen, Ink fled before Blue discovered he'd taken them.

OoOoO

Ink laughed maniacally as he finished.

He'd done it!

CardGametale!

Where all card games were real.

A squeak made him stop laughing, blinking he turned to see a strange floofy being.

"Oh! That's Blue's favourite. Kuriboh!" Ink said happily.

Of course Blue would love a floofy being as floofy sweet as himself.

Suddenly there were a lot more of them.

"Eh..." Ink said suddenly a bit nervously.

"This.. is where I run.. isn't it?" Ink asked the suddenly not so innocent monsters.

OoOoO

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!" a voice screamed.

Error blinked, wondering who was screaming as he hadn't started destroying or been started yet.

So...

It was quiet the sight to come across Ink being attacked by living floof.

Of course he broke down laughing, it was hilarious.

"Error! Help me!" Ink cried fleeing the floof again.

Error giggled, and left, but not before picking up something Ink dropped and a gift for Blue.

"Error?" Ink cried in betrayal.

"Nuuuuu!" Ink cried as he was dog piled.

Then they started exploding.

OoOoO

" _ **Here you go Blue, Ink was screwing around with them,"**_ Error said passing Blues cards to him.

"Thanks Error," Blue said happily.

" _ **Oh... and I got you something else,"**_ Error smirked.

OoOoO

"Hey, your home late Ink," Blue said, as Ink staggered exhausted into there base.

"Yeah... long day," Ink said flopping face down on the coach.

"By the way, I got a cool new pet," Blue said, Ink shifted till he could see Blue.

"Pet?" Ink said, for some reason getting a shiver of dread.

"Yeah Error found him," Blue said happily, lifting up a rather floofy brown furred creature he'd been playing with.

"Gahhh!" Ink screamed, running through a wall to escape the devil known as Kuriboh.

Kuriboh and Blue blinked, then went back to playing.

Error chuckled in the anti-void.


	55. Starshineburst: Neko Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Starshineburst So, every full moon Error turn into a Neko. The Bad Sanses and the Stars Sanses were fighting when this was happening.

"What.. the... Funk," Ink said in shock.

"..." Blue said eyelights huge.

" **Gah..."** Nightmare said in shock.

Everyone else was silent in shock.

To understand this situation, you have to understand a few things.

The good sans had been fighting the bad sans for hours, long enough for night to arrive and the moon to rise.

To it was a shock when the moonlight hit Error, and...

Well changed.

"Cat..." Reaper said jaw dropping.

"Nya..." Error sighed facepalming.

Error was suddenly tiny, maybe the size of a five years old his clothing now hanging off his tiny frame that was missing all its glitches and any damages. Large black furred ears rose from his skull, the inner ear ruby and edged with yellow. A floofy tail swayed back and forth.

Error was a forced god of Destruction in thsi multiverse, except this Fate had a Cat obsession.

And if Ink wasn't going to give them hundreds of cat themes AU's, they were making there Destroyer a WereNeko.

Error was not pleased, and had managed to avoid anyone finding out this fact.

Not because it was a weakness.

No.

Because everyone kept trying to freaking adopt him and keep him as a Neko.

Darn it Fate, let him have the ability to curse others so he'd not suffer alone.

At that moment, Dream had a lapse of commonsense as he was a cat lover.

He tried to pet Error.

Dream... meet Claws.

Claws meet new toy.

"Gah! Not the face Not the face!" Dream cried.

"Nyaaa!"

"Back to the face back to the face," Dream cried.

Yeah....

This happened a lot when his curse was discovered.

Thankfully Error left after awhile, using a portal.

Sadly this didn't stop Dream from trying to activate the neko curse in the future, or petting him.

Dream just had to be cat obsessed.

Much scratch attacks were in his future.


	56. CoolGamer59 A Skeleton in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CoolGamer59 Blue wakes up in Namimori without his memories. Chaos insues.

Tsuna blinked.

Nope he wasn't imagining things, a skeleton with a blue bandana around there neck had just crossed the crosswalk.

He was blaming this on Reborn.

Reborn, mind reading little (beeep) he was shot at him, Tsuna quickly fled hoping to get to school on time.

OoOoO

Blue walked around confused.

He didn't know where this was.

Or how he got there.

Actually.. was Blue even his name?

"Chaos..." a voice said, blinking Blue turned to see a...

Baby with a giant head?

No... that soul was too adult.

"You just thought something insulting didn't you," the maybe baby said, it even had a lisp.

Blue tilted his skull a bit, a mind reader?

It was then the police appeared, after someone called about a monster in the city.

It was right about then Blue remembered how to shortcut.

And followed along and shortcutted.

"Interesting," Reborn said slipping away.

After all, a skeleton with flames was very interesting.

Sun flames at that.

Fluffy Tsuna didn't have a sun guardian yet.

Elsewhere Tsuna shivered.


	57. Cel_is_a_girl: No Really, look Minis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Cel_is_a_girl Uh- Ima take this bit off my story-No ships Error and Nightmares gang jumped into the void (or got kidnapped by a portal) and end up in PJS daycare- Or Momma CQ Im not good at plots Q~Q

"You IDIOT!" Nightmare yelled at Error, his extra limbs shaking the Destroyer.

"How am I an idiot, I didn't ask for you all to follow?" Error asked confused.

Nightmare released his long time friend and made a keening sound in his mouth, Error didn't get it.

"You jumped into the void to die," Nightmare said.

"Well yes," Error said scratching his skull confused.

"Boss, we might want to move," Dust said, taking in the crowd of humans and monsters about.

"What?" Nightmare and Error said, annoyed there argument had been disrupted. Then realized they'd gained quite a few people.

"Lets leave," Nightmare said and started walking, the crowds quickly moved out of the way as the skeleton monsters moved.

"No Wait!" a voice called just as they went around a corner, the dark Sanses paused curious.

"Boss, please tell me I'm seeing things," Killer said, talking in the form that had followed them.

"No, your not. That is definitely a child Error," Nightmare said.

And since they knew there was only one Error in there multiverse...

They must be a very long way from home.

"Are you a time traveller! A robot!" Child Error crowed to his bigger counterpart.

"No?" Error said confused at the questions.

"Aww.... my dad?" Child Error asked hopefully.

The doom and gloom boys traded look, this was adorable and precious.

"Sorry kid, never married or had kids," Error told the child, the child Error dropped sadly.

"No fair..." child Error said pouting.

"ERROR!" a frantic voice called.

"Oh oh, Mr PJ," Child Error said looking embarrassed, moments later a Skeleton in a uniform and almost looked like they were made of paint rushed in.

"Error, you know your not suppose to run from the daycare..." PJ said then trailed off, taking in the bigger Error. "Are. You related?"

"No," Error replied.

"I see," PJ said.

Error was still confused, as Mini Error kept on finding him and then PJ convinced him to wok for him.

The others thought it hilarious.

Oh, and of course thought there minis adorable to.

But it was the fact all the kids stalked Error that was hilarious.


	58. DarkMidnightDragon: We need an Exorcist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by DarkMidnightDragon Suddenly, all the ghosts of the Star sanses and the bad sanses is no longer seeable by whoever they are bound to and are now bound to Error. He has to deal with Passive, Shattered, Dust!Papyrus, Cross Chara and anyone else you chose :) Good luck Fire!

If Error was religious he'd be arranging an Exorcist.

Actually an exorcist sounded really good about now.

"I do not like this," one voice said.

"Dude, this is boring," a child's vice said.

"I find it relaxing," a gentle voice said.

"Your a pansy Passive," the child said.

"Hmph..." a dark voice growled.

It had only been three hours, and he was ready to murder.

"Hey, can we join the voices yelling?" the child asked.

" _ **Shut the FUNK UP!"**_ Error screamed spinning around, Fresh skateboarded by in the distance.

X, Passive, Shattered and Dust!Papyrus stilled and looked at the only being that could see and hear them at the moment.

"I may not like my other, but... this is not ideal," Passive said purple eye lights dull.

"Yeah, how long is this going to take," X said glaring.

" _ **Let it be soon,"**_ Error begged the antivoid, the voices laughed.

Nightmare fixing this ghost fixation on him hd to be fixed, he had enough voices as it was in the anti-void.

"Oh Hi guys!" a new ghost said floating over.

Error whimpered.

It had to be fixed, or he was kidnapping an exorcist star darn it.


	59. GamerUTX: Song 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by GamerUTX Part Two of the Error as a Vocaloid?
> 
> Well sure <3 always nice to see the requester for the original come back for a part 2!

The sun was so bright.

That was Erro's thought.

The air was fresh, his breath frosting in the early spring air.

Freedom was wonderful.

"Give that Back!" Dream cried, wacking his twin with a large Golden apple plushy, his clothing a gold and yellow version of his twins.

"Nope, so way!" Night the other Kagamine win shouted, running away with Dreams apple cookies.

"My apple Cookies," Dream wailed.

He still missed Blue and his few other friends, but this was home.  
This was where he belonged.

He wished Blue had a counterpart here, but in ways he was glad he didn't.

"Erro! Dinner time!" came the call from the house.

Erro wouldn't trade this for anything.

oOo <(^_^)> oOo

The end smelled of Dust and blood.

It dragged at him every step, trying to make him give up.

Blue wasn't ready for Reaper to take him on his final journey, and nether were Nightmare's and his doom and gloom boys who he was travelling with.

' _I should have gone with Error'_ Blue thought, or Erro.. or whatever his friends name actually was.

With the destroyer gone, Ink had celebrated by going on a creation spree.

One that never stopped.

So here he was, the multiverse ending probably any time.

He didn't care where his brother was, as they'd celebrated Error being gone wishing Error was dead painfully.

Of course, that was when everything ended.

OoO <(^_^)> OoO

"Huh..." Reaper said.

He was gathering the final souls, and found that some were missing.

He'd worry about that later, he didn't want any to be lost to the void.

oOo <(^_^)> oOo

"He's coming online, everyone get ready to say hello to our new family members," a voice said.

'Online?' Blue thought confused, shouldn't he be dead or torn apart by the void.

"Erro... don't they look like your friends from the other multiverse?" a quiet voice asked, Blues soul skipped a beat.

"They do," another said, one that made him want to cry in joy.

"Everyone I want you to first meet.." The first voice began.

"ERROR!" He cried opening his eyes, tears slipping down his face as he leapt to unsteady feet and hugged the all too familiar figure.

"Blue!" Erro cried in shock.

"Blueberry..." the scientist finished lamely.

"Don't you ever leave us alone again!" Blue cried tearfully, from the corner of his eyes he saw familiar figures yet somehow changes sleeping on beds including his multiverses Nightmare Goop included.

"Welcome home Hatsune Blueberry, little brother" Erro gently said, hugging his friend.

Blue Didn't care how they'd come here, all of those important were here.

Blue continued to hug and cry his friend.

He was pretty sure this... reincarnation? Would be very interesting.

The Blueberry plushy was cool too.


	60. TerminusVerso: Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TerminusVerso If it's not too much trouble, I would love to see a story about Homicide (the character in "Collection of Oddities," not the act of murder). Bonus points if Blue, at some point, says, "I once murdered a man with his own taco."
> 
> Thank you TerminusVerso for letting me play in your universe

Homi could not be found anywhere.

Not his save screen.

Not with Geno.

And not with Reaper.

And his brother hadn't seen him either.

None of this as good, Homi on his own was never good.

After had gotten use to the other over the years, the ever bleeding other had calmed down a lot over the years.

People still fled when he said the word _Mine_ though, but that was Homi though.

"Homi!" he called.

There was no answer.

Only Silence.

OoOoO  
Error... or rather Homicide did not know how long it had been since he'd been here last, an unforgiving void with stars shining above.

Outertale was beautiful.

Here he could be alone with his thoughts, and the ever depression moment of reason that he was Homicide for good.

He sat at the edge of the void, sipping hot chocolate, with a container with more and an extra cup in case he lost this one.

A sound caught his attention, turning his head a bit from where he sat he blinked.

"Homi! After is going crazy looking for you," Blue said looking relieved, which was strange as Homicide had more often then once hurt him.

"..." Homicide murmured under his breath.

"I haven't been here for awhile," Blue admitted, a sad look on his face.

"Its quiet," Homi admitted.

"A friend once took me here, at least I thought him as a friend. He went missing one day, he loved this place," Blue said looking at the ever present stars of Outertale.

"Well, was quiet," Homi sighed.

"Yeah, I can do that. Error said I chatted a mile a minute when I got going," Blue said with a wry grin.

"Error?" Homi questioned, he rarely heard anyone mention his past self anymore.

"You never got a chance to meet him, he was violent.. gosh he was. But... I never held all the murder or destruction against him, he was the Destroyer. It was what he was, and one day I hoped we could be besties," Blue sighed.

"You didn't hate him for killing people?" Homi asked in disbelief.

This was not going as he expected, he'd... always thought Blue might have been one of the reasons he lost his past as Error.

"I once murdered a man with his own taco." Blue said.

Homicide stared.

Some things should be dead, and sometimes... you have to take care of it yourself," Blue said his face hard.

"Hot Chocolate?" Homi asked, a strange feeling in his soul.

"Sure," Blue said grinning.

Two beings watched the stars in silence.


	61. ThatOneGayShipper2: The Bitty Really is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REquested by ThatOneGayShipper2 and if that one doesn't happen i just want to put one of my story ideas up then, it's where Error is a bittybones destroyer and no one knows who is destroying the AUs no one has meet Error so they do not know who to pin the blame on, when they finally try figure it out they all refuse to acknowledge Error, a bitty is the destroyer of aus, chaos happens and in the end Error gives up in trying to convince them and just plainly and bluntly trolls them

Error sighed as once again the Star Sans walked past him, to look at the fading remains of the destroyed AU. It was a bit... to easy not to notice him, being a bitty after all.

He'd lone giving up the idea of gaining a companion like other bitties, after all he wasn't like other bitties.

At least not anymore.

He'd started off as an ultra rare Geno Bitty, or whatever his sub type was called. All he knew was that new ones of that type upset Death, not liking people to have bitties with his mates form.

Then.. well Fate grabbed him, which... actually thank you Fate... anything other then being adopted by that bratty child.

His mother was called Linda, and was talking about Lemon squares.

No one wanted a Linda.

He missed the fact he'd never have that love all bitties needed, only Fates magic keeping him alive.

But...

Yeah... he'd go destroyer over a Linda annnyway,

Anyway....

"Oh hi little guy!" Ink said finally spotting him, squatting down so he didn't tower over the larger then normal bitty.

"Hello Mr. Ink!" Error said cheerfully.

"Did you get lost again?" Blue asked worriedly.

"Yup," Error replied internally giggling.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to safety," Dream said smiling.

Error had long ago gave up trying to prove to these guys on exactly his job.

"Yeah!" Error said super cheerfully.

He even got them to drop him off at next AU.

They still hadn't realized that every destination they dropped him off, the destroyer destroyed next.

"Thanks for the ride," Error said as he was delivered to his next job.

"Bye error, see you," Blue said waving as the trio left.

"Your pure evil aren't you?" The local Flowry asked coming out of hiding.

Error smirked.

OoOoO

"Its a chicken I tell ya! A chicken!" a random sans copy 510 cried.

"No, a Squid in a suit!" Random copy 15 yelled back, they got into a fist fight.

"No man, its two mice trying to take over the world," another Sans said, clearly high.. on something.

No one could agree on what the destroyer was.

Nearby Error cackled and ate chocolate.

He was also recording it.

"This is gold," the bitty said.

"Need a ride bah, for the next Au to destroy?" Fresh said leaning over him, just suddenly there.

"You know nothing," Error hissed at the parasite, not wanting his fun to end.

"Gotcha," Fresh said making finger guns, there was silence for a few minutes.

"Swap copy 60, its too glitched to save," Error finally said.

Moments later they vanished, leaving the ever growing fight of Sanses behind.

"Its a Chara in disguise," another Sans cried.

Ink joined in the fight for the fun.


	62. N0n-81n4ry: Search for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by N0n-81n4ry Destructivedeath. When Geno disappeared from the save screen and was replaced, Reaper startz to search for his original Geno. Years and years, Reaper searched only to reach a dead end until he bumps into the so called destroyer of worlds.
> 
> Sorry, had to update requesters name. didn't realize they changed it XD

People did not understand why Reaper searched.

Searched and searched with any time he was doing his job.

It had been eons after all.

People thought it was because this mysterious monster could touch Reaper without dying, that was part of it.

No.. the reason was Geno was his beloved mate.

His soulmate, his other half.

Geno...

Geno...

Where are you Geno?

OoOoO

"The what now?" Reaper said confused, on one of the rare times he'd come across Ink. He found the soulless being annoying, always trying to get him join the star sans.

He didn't have time for that, he was the main Death and his every minute he wasn't... well Reaping, he was searching for Geno.

"The Destroyer, he murders everyone in an AU then destroys it!" Ink said in a furious voice, clearly having sipped his red paint seconds before. Reaper hummed looking at his list, well that explained some of souls on his other list.

Souls he'd really needed to reap but unable to, due to the stupid resets.

"Well, will you help us?" Ink asked eyesights shifting at dizzying speeds.

"Yeah.... no," Reaper said leaving.

"Awww...." Ink said, whining like a child.

OoOoO

"Sorry, I check the save screen after every reset and he's never appeared," Classic told him.

"Dam it, I know he's alive or I'd have to reap him. But my magic is no longer keeping him safe out of the save screen... so where is he?" Reaper growled.

"It there anywhere else that's maybe like the save screen that could keep him from dusting?" Classic asked/suggested.

"Maybe?" Reaper said thoughtfully a frown on his face.

"Keep me appraised Reaper," Classic said a sad smile on his face, after all Geno had been born from his timeline.

"See ya' later," Reaper said, vanishing into shadows.

"See you," Classic said quietly.

OoOoO

"Oh its you," The being said with disgust.

Reaper disliked visiting this set of AU's, as they carried copies of his Geno.

Like this one.

"Just a question then I'll be gone, would you or the other copies survive in the void or anti-void or places like that?" Reaper asked, Copy Geno looked at him like he was a bug.  
"The void to a point. The save screens are on the edge of it. The anti-void I have no clue, and no clue if there are others," Copy Geno sneered.

"Thanks," Reaper responded.

"Now leave," Copy Geno sneered, Reaper gave a nod and left.  
"Prick," he said once he was far from the copy.

Why were Geno's copies so nasty, Geno was nothing like them in personality.

OoOoO

The god of Death did not like this place.

White as far as one could see.

Till you looked up that is, to see endless blue strings, puppets and sealed souls.

'Well that's one way to stop resets' he thought a bit amused, wondering if he could convince the destroyer to allow him to collect some of them.

"Omp," he said as he ran into something, and sprawled onto the 'ground' of the anti-void.

"Hmph... I thought it was the squid pranking again, but instead I see a Death," a glitchy voice said. Reapers head swung up his eyelight's wide.

A glitching black boned skeleton stood there, mismatched eyes looking at him amused.

He'd just literally bumped into the God of Destruction Error.

Who was still alive...

Then, he as the god of Death who could always see others beings souls... gaped.

That soul.

"Geno!" he said in shock.

"Who the funk is Geno," Error scowled.


	63. NEO1ipia Positive Reinforcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by NEO1ipia Would you do a one-shot where Dream in Shadowed Moon arrived at the tree earlier and joined Corruption to find Passive and when Dream comes face to face with Fate he somehow succeeds in killing her and freeing his brother Passive please? Thanks!

"Nightmare....." Dream said arriving back at the tree, to two... Nightmares.

One looked normal, the other not so much... but definitely felt like his twin.

Teary purple eyelights looked up.

"Dream," Normal Nightmare said.

"Why are there two of you?" Dream asked, he swore he felt a migraine appearing.

The two Nightmares looked at the tree of feelings then away, Dream turned and gaped seeing just a single golden apple there.

"What did you do!" Dream said voice dead.

" **Got driven insane by the villagers and by pain, and ate almost all the apples,"** Goopy Nightmare responded dryly.

At this point, well... Fate kidnapped Passive just like in Shadowed Moon.

Dream swore... violently.

Corruption stared in awe, that would have made sailors blush.

OoOoO

"No, you cannot create a bad Sanses group," Dream told Corruption.

" **But they could help keep the balance, and help us search for Passive,"** Corruption protested.

"No..." Dream responded.

" **You could help Ink group, have them help too,"** Corruption suggested.

"Why would I want to join that Lunatic fighting the Destroyer?" Dream said bewildered.

In multiple multiverses other Dreams sneezed.

" **You need hobbies Dream,"** Corruption finally responded after several minutes.

"Hobbies yes, stupid battles over overpopulation of AU's is not a hobby," Dream responded.

" **I don't know, sounds kind of fun,"** Corruption said thoughtfully.

"No," Dream responded firmly, and repressed the urge to strangle the more annoying half of his twin.

" **Aw..."** Corruption sighed.

Must not strangle...

OoOoO

"Hi, I'm Ink," the creator said spotting Dream.

Ink who was in a middle of a battle with the Error.

Error facepalmed.

"We've met... multiple times..." Dream said dryly.

"Wow, really I must have forgotten. But join the Star Sanses, we have cookies," Ink said cheerfully.

Dream stared at the stupidity, as Ink literately pulled out a plate of cookies.

Oatmeal cookies.

He hated Oatmeal cookies.

Error meanwhile began to unravel the last parts of the AU, as Ink was... sidetracked.

"No..." Dream said voice dead as dead could be.

'I swear the multiverse wants me to join Ink for some reason?' Dream thought bewildered as he portalled away.

OoOoO

" **Look Dream, this is the Destroyer Error,"** Corruption said voice filled with glee, Error had a just done with it look on his face.

"I noticed," Dream said dryly.

" _ **We shared chocolate,"**_ Error finally said.

"You had chocolate without me!" Dream said hurt.

Corruption looked horrified, as he realized he forgot to save some fro his chocolate obsessed twin.

" **Ha ha ha ha, we were just about get more,"** Corruption said edging away.

Dream began to swear like the hidden potty mouth he was, Error started taking notes.

OoOoO

"Huh, two moons," Dream said as they stepped into the AU, on there quest for chocolate.

And Error fell over to meet the ground face first.

"Er...." Dream said shocked.

" **Passive! Yes! Your kidnapped self is badass!"** Corruption said gleefully, as they saw Error had transformed into Passive.

" _Ow..."_ Passive said, face still in the dirt.

YEET

Dream swore a Blue streak as white ribbons grabbed Passive, and pulled them through a portal.

"Hey!" Blue protested in his own AU.

Corruption and Dream leapt through the portal.

Que the giant spider fight.

"Funk this!" Dream snarled, censoring himself as Passive was there.

Ripped up a giant tree and used it as a fly swatter.

" _Wait! How does that work?"_ Passive said from his tied up position.

"DIE DIE Motherf(beeeeeeep)," Dream screamed.

Slam slam slam slam!

And... Fate was defeated?

Yeah Defeated.

No one wanted to face the over stressed Dream again.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Well other then fate.

She made a lovely spider pancake indent.


End file.
